Picture Perfect
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: Overhauled, here's hoping that it's better! Amy, a young photographer, takes on her first huge career at Grant's modeling agency, never imagining that she would meet the very model that she's been halfway in love with since college, or that he could somehow fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"I'm so nervous, Raya. What if it turns out I'm not up to the job?" A twenty-two year old photographer sat in a waiting room on the top floor of a prestigious modelling agency, waiting to be called in for a job interview.

With stormey gray eyes, flawless skin, long light brown hair, and a fit and in shape form, Amy Fleming could have easily been one of the models working for the agency, but she preferred to live her life on the other side of the camera, mostly taking pictures of horses and other animals until she'd gotten a call asking if she would like a chance to work at Grant's, one of the most well known modelling agencies in the world.

As she waited, Amy flipped through a magazine from the table beside her, not really reading anything just having it in her hands to keep her busy. She flipped another page and paused at the full page ad she saw on the left page.

In it was one of Grant's best models, a young man by the name of Ty Baldwin. He was hands down the best looking guy that Amy had ever seen; standing at six foot even with eyes as green as emeralds, dark brown hair kept at a length just long enough to touch the tops of his ears, come down his forehead a little, and no longer than the nape of his neck in the back. A body kept in good shape that was well displayed by the ad; he was shirtless, showing off toned arms and chest, and a flat stomach.

In the ad, he had one arm folded behind his head and the other hanging down by his side, smirking at the camera as a female model clung to him. Needless to say, it was a cologne ad.

A pang of jealousy ran through Amy. She'd had the biggest crush on Ty Baldwin for a while in college. Her best friend, Soraya, and her had researched everything there was to know about him.

"Amy? Did you just hear a word I said?" Soraya's voice came through Amy's model induced haze and she jumped slightly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy asked, flipping the magazine closed and putting it back on the table, turning her attention to the phone in her hand.

Over the phone, Soraya sighed, "What distracted you?"

"A cologne ad in a magazine I was looking at." Amy said casually.

"Let me guess, the oh so lovely Mr Baldwin was the model in the ad?" Soraya asked.

"Yep." Amy said, grinning as Soraya laughed over the phone.

"I may be married and three months pregnant, but he's still so dang sexy!" She said and Amy laughed.

"Don't let Matt hear you saying that." She teased.

"Oh he knows. I gushed to him in college when we were dating, remember?" Soraya said and Amy snickered.

"I remember now, and I was so shocked that he laughed it off." Amy said.

"Yeah!" Soraya laughed again.

"Amy Fleming."

Amy looked up as her name was called. One of the secretaries, a pair of redhead twins, smiled at her kindly.

"Mrs Grant will see you now." She said.

"I have to go Raya." Amy said as she stood, picking up her purse to sling over her shoulder.

"Call me and tell me how it goes! Bye!" Soraya said excitedly.

"Bye." Amy hung up and walked towards the two well spaced secretary desks.

"Thank you." She said to the two young women and they both sent her encouraging smiles. She walked to a set of double doors at the back of the room and knocked.

"Come in." A voice called behind the door and Amy opened the door to go inside, quietly shutting it behind her, glancing curiously around the room.

Dark cherry oak walls, bare save for the occasional framed picture. On one side of the room was a mini bar, much to Amy's surprise. The back wall had a large window and in front of that window sat a large oak desk, behind which sat Val Grant, owner of Grant's and, as it was said, a very fierce woman that wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Hello Miss Fleming, please, have a seat." Val motioned to the two chairs in front of her desk, well cushioned wooden chairs that looked to Amy to be of a fancy design, with ornate carvings in the arms and legs.

Settling into the chair, Amy smiled warmly at her potential new boss, "Hello Mrs Grant, thank you very much for this opportunity to talk to you."

The woman smiled at her, "No, thank you for being willing to come in and take a job with us. We're always looking for the very best photographers we can find and if you can take a photo of a person like you can an animal, you'll be the best we've ever had."

Amy flushed from the praise, "Oh, thank you, ma'am."

"I speak honestly at all times, Miss Fleming, even if what I have to say could come across as a little strong." Val said and Amy read the warning between the lines: Do right, or I won't hesistate to go off on you.

"That's good, Mrs Grant." Amy said, keeping her smile in place even as a bead of sweat ran down the back of her neck. Val Grant was a very intimidating woman to be around.

"Now, I've looked at photos that you've taken, Miss Fleming and I would like to see what you can do with a human as the center piece of the photo." Val said, eyeing Amy closely.

"Anything you need, ma'am." Amy said.

"Excellent. Now, in another room here on the floor I have a camera set up and have a model already picked out, I want to see what you can do, if you have the time for a few pictures." Grant said.

"Lead the way, Mrs Grant." Amy said.

"Perfect." Grant stood, Amy standing with her, and lead the way out of the office, Amy getting the door for her and shutting it behind them.

Val lead the way between the two secretaries and out of that office, down the hall to the elevator. Amy kept pace, staying just a step behind to show respect. She knew that Val Grant was a woman that shows of respect went a long way with.

Once in the elevator, she pressed a button for the fourth floor and down they went.

"What kind of shots would you like, Mrs Grant?" Amy asked.

"We're just going to take a few random pictures, basically, and I'm going to look at them and decide how they look." Val answered.

"Alright, yes ma'am." Amy said, nerves coiling in her stomach. Grant was also knowing for being very picky with her pictures.

The elevator stopped and the doors swung open, Amy letting Val step out first before following behind her. She was lead down the hall and to a room marked Studio 23.

_'If this is number twenty-three, how many studios are here?' _Amy wondered as she followed Grant inside the room.

"Now, the model you're going to photograph is probably someone you've seen multiple times." Grant told her.

Amy's interest perked, "Oh?"

"Yes. Now where is he?" Val looked around the room a moment before clearing her throat, "Ty! Get in here, now!" She called out.

_'Wait did she just say-' _Amy froze mid thought as none other than Ty Baldwin came into view, coming from another part of the room.

"Ah, there you are." Val said as Ty got closer to them.

"Yes ma'am. This the new photographer you're lookin' at?" Ty asked, motioning to Amy. She was surprised to hear a Southern drawl in his voice.

"Yes. Ty, this is Amy Fleming. With any luck, she'll be our new photographer after taking a few shots of you. Now be a good boy and go strike a nice pose." Val said, keeping her voice polite but where you could still hear the authority she possessed.

"Yes ma'am." Ty said, eyes on Amy as he turned away and walked to a set up at the back of the room.

"Now, Amy," Amy pulled her eyes away from the retreating male to look at Val as the woman motioned to a camera set up a few yards from where Ty had went. "As you can see we've provided the equipment you'll need, you just need to take the pictures."

"Yes ma'am, Mrs Grant." Amy said and walked over to the camera, glancing at Ty Baldwin as he casually leaned up against the wall, striking the same pose he'd had in the magazine ad Amy had nearly drooled over not too long ago.

Mentally wolf whistling, Amy set the camera how she wanted it and focussed it on Ty, taking a photo. Getting an idea, she carefully removed the camera from it's stand and walked over to the side, making Ty raise an eyebrow at her as she crouched about two yards away from him to his right.

"Look at me, but keep your body position, please." Amy told him and he did as she asked.

_'That looks pretty good.' _Amy thought as she clicked the picture. She stood and walked a semi circle around Ty, his eyes following her as she looked to make sure she didn't miss any good pictures of him in the specific pose. Once she was satisfied, she returned to the camera stand and looked between him and Grant.

Ty took the hint and shifted poses, getting down and laying on his side, his torso braced a little off of the ground by his arm. He looked at Amy expectantly. Again, she surprised him by taking a photo from a distance, then walking closer and kneeling down to get more level with him.

Val Grant watched Amy closely as she again made a semi circle around Ty, making sure she wasn't missing any possible shots. Once she was satisfied, she again looked to Val Grant and Ty took the hint, sitting up and just folding his legs beneath himself and propping his elbows on his knees, threading his fingers together and resting his chin on them, looking at Amy.

Kneeling to again be more level, Amy took a distance shot and then took a close up on Ty from shoulders up. Again, she semi circled and Ty's eyes followed her.

Once she was done, she returned to the camera stand and looked to Grant.

"That's enough photos." Val called as Ty stood. He looked again to Amy as she reset the camera on it's stand.

"Miss Fleming if you would be so kind as to bring me the chip from the camera and follow me, we'll go review your pictures. Thank you, Ty, you're dismissed." Val said, waving her hand at the male. He nodded his head and sent Amy one last curious look before turning to leave.

Amy took the memory chip out of the camera, realizing how hard her heart was hammering in her chest. She'd been so focussed on her shots, she hadn't realized how nervous she'd been around the guy that she'd had such a large crush on.

Following Val Grant from the room, Amy felt eyes on her and looked over her shoulder, feeling her eyes widen in surprise and a blush flare on her face.

Across the room, Ty Baldwin stood at the other door to the room, his eyes locked on her. Once he saw that she'd seen him, he smiled at her warmly and lifted his hand in a small wave.

Unsure of what else to do, Amy lifted her own hand in a small wave back before vanishing out the door behind Val Grant.

Her heartbeat rang in her ears the entire way back to Val's office as Amy walked, her thoughts racing.

_'I just saw the guy that I've been crushing on for years now! And he smiled at me!' _She thought, giddy excitement starting to bubble in her chest. She quickly squished it back down as she sat on one side of Grant's desk, Grant in her chair on the otherside as she popped the memory chip into the computer and brought up the photos, looking over each one carefully.

After about ten minutes of tense silence, Grant turned to Amy and smiled at her politely.

"Welcome to Grant's, Miss Fleming."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"You're kidding? You got to meet him?" Soraya gasped, sitting across from Amy at the small kitchen table in Amy's apartment.

"Not exactly meet him, but I did take pictures of him." Amy said, grinning at the shock on her friend's face as she described her encounter with the famous model that they'd drooled over for years.

"This is huge! He smiled at you and waved!" Soraya said. Amy recognized the spark in her friend's eye and the grin on Soraya's face and knew that she needed to squash any romantic notions quickly. There was no way that Ty Baldwin would show interest in her, Soraya was too romantic for her own good.

"He could have just been being polite." Amy said logically.

"You said you caught him looking at you." Soraya narrowed her eyes at Amy, knowing what Amy was doing.

"Curiosity about the new photographer." Amy dismissed it with a shrug.

Soraya gave her a look, "You just refuse to admit that there's a chance that he could have thought you were beautiful."

Amy snorted, "Soraya, you're too much of a romantic for your own good."

"I'm serious, Ames! You're beautiful, you _so _could have caught his attention, easily!" Soraya said.

"We were around each other all of maybe thirty or fourty minutes. I didn't say one word to the guy!" Amy protested.

"So? Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" Soraya challenged.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Leave it to you to bring that up."

Soraya narrowed her eyes at Amy, "Ames, come on! Let your imagination go for once!"

Amy looked at her cell phone as it went off with a message. She picked it up and clicked on the screen to open the text.

"Who is it?" Soraya asked curiously.

"Lou. I text her telling her about my new job and she's so excited for me, she wants to take me out to eat to celebrate." Amy said, smiling softly.

"Aw, sweet Lou! My dear sister-in-law!" Soraya said with a giggle. Lou was married to Scott, Matt's brother, making her Soraya's sister-in-law.

Amy grinned at her friend as she sent her sister a message of gratitude.

"So when are you two going to go out to eat?" Soraya asked.

"This weekend it looks like." Amy murmured, setting her phone to the side and turning back to Soraya.

"Now, back to the subject at hand." Soraya said, grinning as Amy shook her head.

"Raya, you know that I love you, but drop it, okay?" Amy asked,

Soraya huffed, "Ames, what's so wrong with believing that there's a chance that this boy could think you look good? You never know what could happen, he could want to get to know you, then want to date you, then marriage, then a baby carriage for all you know!"

Amy laughed, "That's crazy, Raya! He's a big name model, he has very attractive girls around him all the time. I'm sure he's found a girl that he wants to settle down with already, if he even wants to settle down at all."

"Hold up there, missy ma'am," Soraya said, "Do you not remember all that we learned when we stalked him in college?"

Amy laughed again, "We learned a lot about him in college."

"Exactly. But, if I remember correctly, one of the things you liked most about him was that he was raised Christian and that he himself said that one day he prays he meets that one girl that God made him to be with and that he can marry her and have a family. Do you not remember that?" Soraya asked.

Amy tilted her head in thought, "Who says he was being honest?"

Soraya made a noise of agrivation, "You're just being difficult!"

"No, I'm being realistic, Raya. You got lucky, Matt's an awesome guy and you two grew up together, you were made for each other. With a guy like Ty Baldwin, a guy who could have any girl that he wanted, I don't see a point in even trying to get to know him and hoping it'll go that way. I mean, there's no way he doesn't have a girlfriend or something." Amy said, shrugging. She recognized the disappointment that she felt and quickly shoved it to the back of her mind. It was time to let logic take over before she let herself get hurt like a fool.

Soraya sighed, seeing that she was getting nowhere, "Alrigh, I'll drop it, Ames."

"Thank you." Amy said, picking up her glass of ice water and placing it to her lips.

"Of course when things go how I predicted and you're marrying him, I'm going to be there to say 'I told you so'." Soraya said casually, causing Amy to choke on her drink from a laugh.

"Alright, that's it. You have to go to your doctor's appointment, off with you." Amy said, wiping her mouth with a paper towel.

Soraya laughed and stood from the table, lifting her purse and tossing it over her shoulder. Amy stood with her and threw the paper towel in the trash as she passed it, walking Soraya to the front door of the apartment.

Soraya turned to Amy as they reached the door, a bright smile on her face.

"I will call you and tell you what the doctor says. Thanks for having me over, Ames. It was a blast." Soraya said.

Amy hugged her friend, "You better, I want a good report on my little godson or goddaughter."

Soraya laughed, "You and me both. I'll see you later, love ya Ames."

Soraya stepped out of the door and Amy stepped halfway out, "Bye Raya, love ya too." Amy gave a small wave as her friend walked to the elevator before going back into her apartment and shutting the door behind her, clicking the lock into place.

Walking back into the kitchen, Amy went to the sink and grabbed her dish towel, wetting it before going to her table and wiping up the mess she'd made when she'd choked. After it was cleaned up, she tossed the towel into the sink and looked around her kitchen.

The apartment that Amy had moved into when she'd left Jefferson, Virginia, her hometown and where her family still lived, and moved to the city of Charleston an hour and a half away was a medium size, nothing too big or fancy. The kitchen had a cabinet that started to the right of the doorway and stretched all the way around, ending at the end of the third wall and leaving the fourth wall clear for the small square wooden table and it's four chairs to be placed by a large window. Along the back wall was the sink and the cabinets above it were made of a light colored wood that went went with the cream colored walls. Dishes were drying by the sink and further down on the counter was a microwave, toaster oven, and a coffee maker. On the second wall there was a gap in the counter so that the fridge could fit in place, beside the fridge sat a fruit bowl with apples and oranges and a cookie jar. The cookies were mostly for when Amy's three year old niece, Holly, came over to spend the night. The counter top to the very right of the door mostly held random food containers; a jar of pickles, a box of instant oatmeal packets, etc.

Once a person left the kitchen, they were in a short hallway that lead to the front door on it's left, or back to the right lay the two bedrooms and a bathroom. Down to the left but before the door, turning to the right a person would go into the living room, the largest room in the house; it had a couch and a love seat, the couhc facing a wall mounted flat screen TV and the love seat perpendicular to the couch on the couch's left. In front of the couch by about a foot and a half was a dark oak coffee table. The walls were white. On one wall was a large window, beside the window sat a book shelf loaded with books that Amy liked to read and photo albums. Along the walls were a few framed pictures; Holly the day she was born, Lou and Scott's wedding, Soraya and Matt's wedding, her grandfather Jack's wedding to his new wife Nancy. A photo of her parents the day they married, another of Amy and Lou on horseback as little girls. One was of Amy and her family the day she graduated high school, another when she graduated college.

In Amy's bedroom, the room at the end of the hall, she had her walls painted a peaceful light blue color. Her dresser was sat under a wall mounted TV. The queen sized bed was on the back wall across from the TV and the dresser, a good five feet in between them. The closet door was to the left of the bed, a few feet from the door of the room. To the left and right sides of the bed were matching bedside tables, again oak, the one on Amy's side of the bed where she slept the most sporting a small lamp. To the far right of the room sat Amy's computer desk and beside it was her favorite part of her entire apartment; a large window seat that she often took naps in. It looked out over the park beside her apartment building, letting her sometimes see families out together and dogs playing with children.

The guest bedroom down the hall was mostly bare, sporting a medium sized bed and a dresser, a closet and a wall mounted TV. It had one bedside table to the left of it. The walls were again painted a light blue color.

The bathroom that was shared by the two bedrooms had a good sized shower and bathtub, a sink and a large mirror with the toilet beside it. True to form, Amy had decorated it in horses; the shower curtain and rugs beside the shower and bathtub depicted wild mustangs running over a plain. The tooth brush holder had the same scene on it, as did the soap holder.

All of the floors in the house, save for the bathroom which was white linoleum, were hardwood.

Amy left the kitchen, going down the hall to her bedroom. She went to the window seat and sat down, curling her legs under her and looking out of the window.

Outside the late April weather was beautiful, the sky a beautiful blue with not a cloud in sight. Children ran around and played on the equipment at the park next door.

Leaning her forehead against the window, Amy found her thoughts drifting to Ty Baldwin. She remembered the warm smile he'd given her that day and again felt her cheeks flare with a blush.

_'It was nothing more than being polite.' _Amy reminded herself. There was no reason for her to ever think that she'd ever have anything romantic with Ty Baldwin, he was too big of a celebrity to notice her existence, let alone develop feelings for her.

_**PP**_

That night, Amy had taken her shower and was brushing her teeth, dressed in a large cotton T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants to sleep in. A towel was wrapped around her head, holding back her wet hair. She finished on her teeth and wiped off her mouth before dealing with her hair, bending over so that she could flip it forward and rubbing over it firmly with the towel. Once she was satisfied, she straightened, flipping her hair back.

Going out of the bathroom, she went down the hall and rechecked the locks on her door before going to her bedroom and pulling back her comforter. She slipped into bed and pulled her comforter to her shoulder.

Nuzzling into her pillow, Amy said her nightly prayer, thanking God for the day that He'd given her and for helping her get the job at Grant's. The extra money she'd get from the job would do her a lot of good.

Finishing her prayer, Amy let herself slip into sleep.

She dreamt of emerald green eyes and warm smile that made her blush.

**So I had the idea to go ahead and finish the original too and just put both the overhauled version and the original on here, what do ya'll think? Let me know! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Going to work the next morning, Amy wondered what she would be doing that day. What models would she work with? What would the theme of the shoots be?

_'I wonder if I'll see Ty Baldwin again?' _She wondered before shaking her head at herself.

No, she was _not _going to revert back to that crush! It was bad enough that she'd dreamt of him all night, she was not going to let him stay on her mind all day!

Pulling up at Grant's Amy parked her truck, a white 2009 Chevy Silverado four door, and got out, locking the truck behind her after pulling out her camera.

Going inside, Amy walked to the front desk, where she'd been told she would get her assignment.

The girl behind the desk had bobbed platinum blonde hair and a stud in her nose, skin tanned to perfection. Dressed in a light blue blouse and cream colored pants with black heels, she herself looked like a model for a clothing ad. Her dark brown eyes narrowed as Amy walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Amy Fleming. I was told to come here to recieve my assignment for the day?" Amy asked, smiling warmly at the girl even as she felt an intense wave of instant dislike directed at her.

"So _you're _the new photographer." The girl said the tone of her voice making Amy cringe on the inside. This girl did not like her, and she didn't even know her!

"That would be me." Amy said, forcing herself to appear unfazed by the girl's blatant glare.

The girl reached into a file on her desk and pulled out a stabled packet. She glared at Amy heatedly as she handed it to her, "You'll be taking shots in Studio 7. The model and what you'll be doing is all there in the packet, as well as a map leading to Studio 7." With that, the girl turned her back on Amy and pretended to be working on her computer.

A little taken aback, Amy walked over to the elevator, looking on the map to see that she needed to go to level three to reach Studio 7. Hitting the button in the elevator, Amy took the time to look over what her assignment was. She felt her eyes widen at the first line that she read.

_Model : Ty Baldwin_

_'You've got to be kidding me? What is going on here?' _Amy thought, her mind buzzing with shock.

As the doors to the elevator slid open on level two, a new thought occured to Amy.

_'At least now I know why that girl couldn't seem to stand me. My first day and I get to work with the best model in the agency.' _Amy thought. She glanced up as a young man came into the elevator, clicking the button for level five. He stood beside her with a foot of distance between them, eyeing her from the corner of his eye. Needless to say, she was doing the same for him.

He had to be at least six foot tall and was in obvious good shape, as shown by the tight black T-shirt he wore with a pair of jeans and black sneakers. His hair was black, his eyes looking to be brown in color.

He suddenly turned to her, "Hello, my name's David. You must be the new photographer?"

Amy shook his hand, "That's me. Amy Fleming, and it's nice to meet you."

He smiled at her, "You're going to level three huh? Can I guess Studio 7?"

Amy looked surprised, "Yes actually. How'd you know?"

"Ty mentioned you." David shrugged casually as the doors to the elevator opened on level three.

"Um, it was nice meeting you." Amy said as she left the elevator.

"Likewise!" He called after her, grinning as he saw the blush on her features.

_'What was that suppose to me? "Ty mentioned you". Why would he mention me?' _Amy wondered as she walked down the hall, reading the names over the studios until she came to the one she was looking for.

Going inside, she froze when she saw the lean form that was stretched out on a couch on the otherside of the room, waiting for her and flipping through a magazine.

Dressed in a dark green polo and jeans with black boots, Ty Baldwin had his boots kicked up on the arm rest of one end of the couch, ankles crossed one over the other in a relaxed fashion, as he leaned back into pillows. Hearing the door open, he looked up and caught sight of Amy, a smile coming to his features.

Amy forced herself to keep moving and smiled shyly as Ty tossed the magazine onto the floor and swung himself around, standing and meeting her halfway across the room.

"Hi, I didn't really get to talk to you yesterday. It's nice to meet you." He offered his hand and Amy shook it weakly, her heart hammering in her chest.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said, dropping her eyes down to the stack of papers in her hand. She felt his eyes on her and swallowed quietly. What was she supposed to do?

"You don't need that, I know what we're doing. Simple stuff, just a clothing ad." Ty said, drawing Amy's eyes to him and off of the papers. He could see the nerves in her eyes and wanted to help her relax; he wasn't someone to be nervous around, he was like any other guy.

"Oh, that sounds pretty easy. How long do you think it'll take?" Amy asked him, forcing her eyes to meet his. She was going to get over this shyness if it killed her!

Ty tilted his head, looking upwards in thought, "Normally it only takes about a half an hour."

"That's all? Wow, I'm not use to such short sessions." Amy said with a small laugh.

Ty grinned at her, "Yeah, that's all we have for today. Did you have anything planned for today?"

Amy shook her head, "Nope, I figured I'd be working all day."

"Well, hate to burst your bubble but naw. Only an hour at most. If you aren't busy I wondered if you'd let me buy you lunch so I could get to know you better? I don't know if Grant explained, but each model here has their own photographer and well, you're mine so I'd like to know who I'm working with if you don't mind." Ty said.

Amy could have sworn her heart literally skipped a beat, "Really? No, she didn't explain that."

Ty nodded his head, smiling softly, "Yep, you're stuck with me. You only work with me and I only work with you."

"Oh, wow. Is it easier on you to have only one photographer?" Amy asked.

Ty shrugged, "I like it better. Makes it easier on me when I only have to know one person's style of photo shoots instead of say ten or twelve different people's."

"Oh, um ok. Sure, that sounds fun." Amy said, smiling shyly.

Ty smiled that same warm smile as before, "Great! Alright, I'm going to go change into the clothes I'm suppose to wear for this and then we can decide where to eat, sound good?"

Amy nodded and Ty turned on his heel, walking swiftly to a door on the far side of the room. Once he'd disappeared inside, Amy went to the couch and weakly sank down onto it.

_'Oh my gosh. I'm working exclusively with the hottest guy I've ever laid eyes on... This job is going to kill me.'_

The sound of a door closing had Amy looking up to see Ty coming back into the room, dressed in Aeropostale clothing; well fitting dark colored jeans, a white T-shirt that said Aeropostale down the side in red lettering, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Wow you sure changed fast." Amy said, standing as he got closer to her.

He grinned at her, "I've had to learn to change clothes in less than a minute. Grant can be a slave driver, let me tell ya."

Amy laughed despite her nerves, "I've heard a few people say that before, actually."

"It's true, trust me." Ty muttered and shook his head.

"I guess we need to get started then, huh? Um, where are you supposed to stand?" Amy asked, looking around. She didn't see any big scenery set ups or anything that they could be using as a background.

"These are just going to be on a white background so she said we can just use the wall and then she'll have one of the tech people go in and fix the background." Ty said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, then I guess you choose where you want to be." Amy said, setting her camera case on the couch and opening it. Ty watched her a second before going to a nearby wall to lean against it for the shots.

"Miss Fleming, before you begin there's something I need you to sign for me." Val Grant called from the doorway, making Amy pause in what she was doing and turn to look at her.

"Yes Ma'am?" Amy said as Val walked over to them, a set of stapled papers in her hand.

Seeing what Val had, Ty quickly left where he stood to come over to where Val and Amy were. Glancing at him, Amy saw a look in his eyes that didn't look very happy.

"All of my employees sign contracts. Just little things that say they agree to work here and to the benefits and such. If you could just sign yours quickly I can go file it and we'll be all done." Val flipped over the top two pages of the packet to the back page, where the only thing written on it was asking for Amy's signature.

"Oh, of course." Amy said, a little curious about why she was having to sign a contract.

"Make sure you read it first, Amy, make sure it fits you and everything." Ty said suddenly and Amy glanced up just in time to see Val send him a quick, searing glare that promised that he'd pay for what he'd said. He wasn't looking at Val, he was looking up at the ceiling.

"It fits fine, Ty. All he means, Miss Fleming is that there have been times when I've accidently given a model a contract for a photographer and vice versa." Val said, forcing a smile for Amy. Amy could see the anger in her eyes.

"Oh, um, then this is the one for a photographer? I'm not a model and never will be." Amy went to flip it over when Val caught her hand. She looked up at the woman in alarm.

"I assure you, Miss Fleming, this is the contract for the photographers, not for the models. I double checked myself." Val said sweetly.

Feeling she had no other choice, Amy braced the paper on her knee and signed her name to the line. As soon as she'd written it, Val had snatched the paper from her and taken her pen back.

"Perfect! Now, I'll leave you two to your shoot and Ty, I'd like to speak to you afterwards if you don't mind." Val said as she turned to leave.

"Yes ma'am." Ty said quietly, his eyes closing.

_'What is going on?' _Amy wondered as Val walked out of the room and Ty sent her a sad, apologetic look. She knew that she was missing something, and she didn't think that it was something she needed to miss.

Before she could ask him what had just happened, Ty had returned to the wall and was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell him what to do.

Deciding she'd question him over lunch, Amy picked her camera up and set up, taking the pictures of Ty that they needed for the shoot quickly and even adding on a few that she thought would be a good idea, with him laying on the couch and sitting on it.

Once they were done, Ty went to face Val, a look of dread on his face as he left that had Amy's confusion doubling. It was almost like he was... scared.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Ready to go?"

Amy had been waiting for Ty in the main lobby of the building while he'd went to meet with Val. While she'd waited, she'd taken her camera to her truck and retrieved her small black purse.

She looked up at the sound of his voice and saw him walking over to her, dressed back in his original clothing with a pair of sunglasses pulled over his eyes.

"Sure, do you want me to just follow you?" Amy asked.

"I was actually thinking you'd ride with me and we come back for your truck, if you don't mind." Ty said, Amy walking beside him as they headed for the door.

Amy glanced at the girl at the front desk and saw the glare she recieved from her.

"Ah, that's fine." Amy said.

Ty lead the way to a black Chevy Avalanche and opened the passenger side door for her. She raised an eyebrow at him at the action.

"What? I was raised to be respectful." Ty said, a small smile coming to his features.

"Well that's something good. Your Momma must be very proud of you." Amy said as she got in. Ty closed the door behind her and went around to the driver's side, getting as Amy clipped on her seatbelt.

"I hope she is, I don't ever get to see her anymore because of this dang job." Ty muttered and put his truck in reverse, turning so that he could see behind him as he backed out of the parking space.

"You don't wear a seatbelt?" Amy asked him.

"Hate the things, they make me feel choked." Ty answered, grinning at her and reaching for the radio, "You don't mind country music, do you?"

"Not at all." Amy said, smiling at him as he turned up the radio a little bit and she could hear the song Wanted by Hunter Hayes start to filter through the speakers.

"So, where do you want to eat? Any specific foods you like best?" Ty asked.

"I'll eat anything to be honest with you." Amy said.

Ty laughed, "Alright. Hm... I know a good Italian place around here if that's okay?"

"Oh that sounds great." Amy said, flipping open the flap on her little one shoulder purse and pulling out her wallet to be sure she had her debit card in it.

"What'd ya bring that for? I'm buying you lunch, remember?" Ty asked.

Amy couldn't help but enjoy his accent, but she was quick to reply, "No you're not."

Ty pushed his sunglasses up as they came to a redlight and looked dead on at Amy, "Yes I am. You agreed to it, remember?"

"I agreed to go to lunch with you, I have no intention of letting you buy my lunch." Amy said honestly.

"And why's that?" Ty asked, turning back to the road and slipping his sunglasses back down as the light changed to green.

"I have my own money." Amy answered.

Ty smiled at her, "So? I do too, and I want to buy you lunch with it."

"No sir, not happening." Amy said.

"Any particular reason you're so against me buying ya something to eat?" Ty asked as he pulled into the parking lot of a restuarant called _The Italian Inn_.

"I just don't like it when people spend money on me." Amy answered.

"It's just lunch, though." Ty said, bewildered at her refusal to let him buy lunch. He was so used to girls basically _demanding _that he buy lunch.

"I know, but just please, let me buy my own." Amy said, looking into his eyes as he slipped off the sunglasses.

Stormey gray met emerald green and held for several seconds before Amy broke eye contact, looking down and shyly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Ty watched her a moment longer before nodding.

"Alright, I'll hush up and let ya buy your own. But let me buy next time, please?" Ty asked.

_'Next time? You'd want to be around me again?' _Amy wondered. She smiled at him, "Sure."

He smiled back at her, "Thanks."

"Why thank me?" Amy asked, forcing herself to look away from him and open her door to get out. He did the same before answering her question, coming around the front of his truck to stand in front of her.

"Makes me feel good to buy a pretty girl somethin'." He said and grinned at the blush that flared out over Amy's cheeks.

"So where's the pretty girl?" She asked and Ty laughed.

"Funny." He said and turned to go to the restuarant, Amy falling in step beside him.

"Honest." Amy corrected him.

Ty gave her a look, "Honest? What, you're saying you ain't pretty?"

"Yep." Amy said, nodding.

Ty moved to stand in front of her, blocking her from taking another step. She looked up at him in alarm and he met her eyes and held them, putting a hand under her chin when she tried to drop her gaze.

"Why would you think a fool thing like that?" He asked quietly and Amy swallowed, feeling her cheeks heat with a blush.

"Because it's true." She answered.

Ty dropped his hand and shook his head, "No it ain't, far from the truth." He said, leading the way towards The Italian Inn. Amy hurried to catch up with him, wondering what he meant.

_'He thinks I'm pretty?' _She thought, her heart pounding in her chest. at the thought alone.

Ty grabbed the door and held it open for her, letting her go in ahead of him.

"Table for two?" The young man working asked.

"Yes please." Ty answered.

"Follow me please." The young man lead them past several tables of people, most of which looked at Amy and Ty in shock. A few female patrons looked ready to cry as they saw Ty with Amy.

"Here you are." The man said, setting two menus down at a two person table.

Ty pulled out Amy's chair for her, further surprising her. He pushed it in once she'd sat down and then took his seat across from her.

"Thank you." Amy murmured.

"Anytime." Ty answered, smiling at her.

Amy looked down at her menu to keep from having to meet his eyes, her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel his eyes on her.

"What do you usually eat here?" Amy asked.

Ty finally looked down at his menu, "Well, they have really good soups so I usually get that with a side of their ravioli."

Amy looked at him in amazement and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked.

"That is so not what I'd expect you to eat." She answered and he laughed.

"What would you expect me to eat then?" He asked, amused.

"Steak. You're male." Amy said.

Ty chuckled, "That's true, I am male and I suppose that steak is a usual guy's food of choice but I only like it if it's cooked on a grill back home. You'll learn pretty quick that I ain't like other guys."

Amy raised an eyebrow at him, "Alright then. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Ty said, smiling at her.

"What was that between you and Val back at the studio?" Amy asked. She watched Ty's smile slowly fall and he lowered his eyes to the table.

"What part?" He asked quietly.

"Well, I am curious about the contract, but more curious about what she said to you. You almost looked scared when you left for her office." Amy said.

Ty chuckled bitterly, much to her surprise.

"Ah, the contract." He said, turning to look out the window with a tight, bitter smile on his face. Then he turned to her, an apologetic look on his face, "I'm so sorry, Amy. I tried to intervene with the contract but I could only say so much with Grant standing there."

A sinking feeling came to Amy's stomach, "What are you talking about?"

Ty took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I have to be careful how loud I talk about this because if it gets back to her that I talked about it at all I'm in a whole lot of trouble." He said quietly.

Amy frowned, "Whoa, what?"

Ty looked to the side as their waiter came, a different young man who glanced at Amy curiously with a spark of interest in his eye. Ty noticed the spark instantly and swallowed.

"Hello, I'm your waiter. My name is Dawson. What can I get you to drink?" He asked, looking between them but letting his gaze rest on Amy mostly.

"Water please." Amy answered.

Nodding, Dawson turned to Ty. Ty offered a small smile.

"Same." He said and Dawson nodded, glancing at Amy one last time as he turned to go get their drinks.

"You were saying?" Amy asked as Ty turned back to her.

Ty let out a breath, "Wait until he's taken our orders. I really don't want this getting back to Grant."

Amy frowned, "Well would you rather just tell me in the truck?"

"That'd be better, thanks." Ty said, sending her a grateful smile. They both looked up as Dawson returned.

"Here you are, two waters." He set them in front of Amy and Ty before pulling a little pad from the little apron thing he had to wear, "Are you ready to order?"

Amy quickly looked down at her menu, looking for anything that looked good, "Ty you might wanna go first, I'm still looking. Just a few more seconds, please."

Chuckling, Ty nodded, "Alright. I'll take the Italian Wedding soup with a side of ravioli, please."

Dawson nodded, writing down Ty's order, before turning back to Amy.

"Hmmm... I guess I'll try the Italian Wedding soup. It looks good from it's picture." Amy said, folding her menu shut.

"It'll be right out." Dawson said, gathering up the two menus and leaving. Behind him came a girl pushing a cart loaded with little bowls of bread sticks. She took one and set it on their table before continuing on, every so often looking over her shoulder at Ty.

"Alright then, now that our food is ordered, what would you like to talk about?" Amy asked, picking up a breadstick and biting into it.

"Since we're going to be working together pretty often from now on, I was just wanting to know a little more about you." Ty said, picking up a breadstick for himself.

"Well, I'm from the small town of Jefferson, Virginia. I got a degree in photography at the University of Virginia and moved here to find work. I used to photograph mostly animals, horses mainly. I've taken pictures at horse races such as the Preakness, the Kentuck Derby, Belmont, and so on. My family still lives in Jefferson; my sister Lou and her husband Scott have their own veterinary practice. I have a niece named Holly. My grandfather and his wife own some land in Jefferson and stable horses there. My parents divorced when I was little and my Mom actually passed away when I was in high school after a car accident. My dad has since remarried and lived in Australia. There isn't much else to know." Amy said.

Ty watched her carefully, "I'm sorry about your Momma."

"It's okay. I've moved past it and I know that she's in a better place." Amy said and shrugged. It hurt to think of her Mom not being there, but she had to stay positive.

The sudden urge to tell Ty about her and Soraya's huge crushes on him in college came into her mind and she wondered if she should mention it, just to see his reaction.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" Ty asked, finishing off his breadstick.

"Trying to think of something to ask, actually. You see, in college my best friend Soraya and myself had the biggest crushes imaginable on you so we pretty much Googled everything there was to know about you." Amy said and laughed as Ty choked on his bite.

"Are you okay?" She laughed.

He coughed once and picked up his glass of water, taking a large drink from it before looking at her again. She was surprised to see a line of red to his cheeks.

"Is that a blush I see?" She teased and he gave a small, almost shy, smile.

"I guess it is. You're serious? Ya had a crush on me?" He asked.

"Sure did." Amy said and laughed, surprised at how bold she felt and how silly the crush seemed now that she was actually sitting with Ty and talking to him. She hadn't known him at all, and had still had a crush on him.

"It seems so crazy, looking back on it now. Sure, we knew all kinds of stuff about you from Google, but that's nowhere close to actually knowing you." Amy said.

Ty tilted his head in thought, "Well, from what you looked up about me, is there anything you liked?"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, grinning at him. It was nice to be the one feeling confident for once.

"I mean, out of what you read about me, did I seem like a good person?" Ty asked, meeting her eyes.

Amy smiled at him, "You seemed amazing to be absolutely honest with you," She laughed again, "When I told my friend about you being the model I took the pictures of, she had a fit!"

"Oh?" Ty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! She was so excited," Amy laughed. "Oh, just wait until I tell her that you're the only model I'll be working with, she might go into labor early she'll be so excited!" Amy said and snickered.

Ty smiled softly, "Your friend is expecting?"

"Yeah. She's so excited. She's been married for two years now so it's a really good thing. She's going to make a good mother." Amy said.

"That's good. So... Do you want to be a mother one day?" Ty asked cautiously.

"Of course. I want a little boy." Amy said.

Ty raised an eyebrow, "No girls?"

Amy shook her head, "Not for me. I'm too scared one would get pregnant early or something would happen to her or something like that."

"Never thought of that." Ty muttered, taking a drink of his water.

"What about you?" Amy asked.

Ty grinned at her, "You never found anything on me about kids?" He teased and she laughed.

"Well, one or two articles." Amy said innocently and he laughed.

"Yes, I want kids. Two would be perfect for me." Ty said.

"Why two?" Amy asked.

"So that they'd have someone. I was an only child growing up and my parents made time for me, but I think my childhood would have been much more enjoyable with a sibling." Ty said.

"Ah, I got ya." Amy said, nodding her head. She and Ty looked up as Dawson appeared holding a large tray and a small table like thing which he unfolded and set the tray on.

"Two orders of Italian Wedding soup, one with a side order of ravioli." He said, setting Amy's soup in front of her, then setting Ty's down with his side order of ravioli.

Ty smiled at him, "Thanks man."

Dawson smiled politely, "Not a problem. I'll be back around to check on everything in just a few minutes." He picked up the tray and the little folding table and left.

"Wow this looks good." Amy said, picking up her spoon and dipping it into her soup. She brought the spoonful to her mouth and raised an eyebrow at the taste, "Yeah, that is really good."

Ty chuckled, "I love it. They also make a good potato soup and chicken noodle." He speared a bite of ravioli and popped it into his mouth, chewing and swallowing before motioning to the plate of ravioli, "Wanna try a bite of ravioli?"

Amy eyed the plate, "It does look good." She murmured.

Ty grinned and pushed the plate towards her, "Try a bite, it's good I promise."

"Thank you." Amy said, carefully stabbing a bite of ravioli with her fork and bringing it to her mouth. Ty smiled as she chewed it thoughtfully, "Wow that is really good, too."

"Told ya." Ty said and took another bite himself, pulling the plate back to him.

Chuckling, Amy turned back to her food, amazed that she was having lunch with none other than Ty Baldwin, biggest name in modeling and the crush she'd probably never get over.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

As they left the restuarant, where Amy had paid for her meal but Ty had tricked her into letting him leave the tip, Amy sent Ty a glance, wondering if he remembered that he was supposed to explain a few things to her. The grim look in his eyes, which had just movements ago been full of happiness and laughter as they'd eaten lunch, told her that he did remember.

"Well, we don't have to go back to the agency today." Ty said, getting in on his side after opening and closing Amy's door again.

"So what are you going to do the rest of the day?" After the lunch, Amy felt more than comfortable around Ty. She already considered him a friend.

"Go back to my apartment and be bored, go work out around six or seven. You?" Ty asked as he pulled out of the parking lot, going back to Grant's so that Amy could get her truck.

"Same thing probably." Amy said and sighed. She'd thought she'd be working all day, now she was going to be so bored.

Ty glanced at her, "Well I'd be happy to keep you company if you wanted, and I could explain the contract and everything from this morning?"

Amy raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah? Even after lunch? You haven't realized that I'm crazy yet?"

Ty laughed, "You're a lot of fun to be around."

"Ah, thanks. You are too." Amy said, smiling at him.

"So you up for hanging out or have I bored you to death?" Ty teased.

Amy grinned, "Alright, we could go to my apartment if you want?" She offered.

"That sounds great." Ty said as he pulled into Grant's parking lot, "Which of these is yours?"

"I'm in spot fourty-five. White Silverado." Amy answered and Ty smiled at her.

"A truck huh? Nice." He said.

Amy smiled back, "I could never see myself in a car."

Ty pulled up by her truck and asked, "So I just follow you?"

"Sounds good." Amy said and smiled at him.

Ty smiled back, "See ya in a few."

"See ya." She agreed and jumped out of the truck, going to her own truck and getting in.

The entire drive to her apartment, Amy would occassionally glance into her rearview mirror to see if Ty was still behind her. He always was, never far behind.

Pulling in at her apartment complex, Amy parked in a spot that had an empty spot beside it and jumped out of her truck, Ty parking beside her and getting out aswell.

Amy lead the way to her apartment, going into the building and up a small flight of stairs to her floor. She went to her door and slipped in her key, Ty staying by her side.

"Well, this is home sweet home for me." Amy said, motioning Ty in ahead of her and shutting the door behind them. He took of his boots at the door, surprising Amy, and looked around curiously.

"It's really nice." He said as he looked into the living room.

Amy smiled at him, "Thanks. I suppose you have like some huge apartment up town?" She asked, teasing.

"You'd think, I guess, but naw. Mine's smaller than this, actually." Ty said, grinning at her.

"Well, make yourself at home, you're welcome here anytime." Amy said, going into the living room. Ty went in also and took a seat on the couch. Amy sat on the love seat and faced him, waiting to see if he'd bring it up first.

Ty took a breath, "So, 'bout the contract, it's really bindin' and amazingly evil, to be honest."

Amy frowned, "What do you mean?" She asked.

Ty bit his lower lip carefully before continuing, "Well, I'll use myself as an example. When I signed that contract, I basically signed myself over to Grant. As far as that contract is concerned, she owns me."

Amy's eyes widened in alarm, "What?"

"I basically sold myself into slavery, is a way to put it. She tells me something to do, I _have _to do it according to that contract. And there's no way out of it, I've tried several times." Ty said.

"But how? If you chose to just quit, isn't the contract void?" Amy asked.

Ty chuckled bitterly, "That's another thing, accordin' to that contract I signed, I can't quit."

"But, I mean, that's not legal!" Amy protested.

Ty shrugged, "Can't help it. Grant has influence with all the local officials around here, there's nothin' nobody can do to stop her. Once ya sign your name, you're hers." He looked down sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't stop you from signin' it, Amy."

"I saw her look at you like she was going to make you pay for what you said. What happened when you went into her office?" Amy asked, leaning forward and forcing Ty to meet her eyes.

He sighed, "Basically she chewed me out and told me that my next shoot is not gonna be one that I'm gonna enjoy."

"What's that mean?" Amy asked.

"She'll make me do somethin' I don't wanna." Ty said quietly, his eyes dropping to the table in front of him. He sighed sadly.

"Like what?" Amy asked.

Ty shook his head, "I have no idea, to be honest. Knowin' her she'll probably make me do somethin' with her damn daughter."

"Her daughter?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Ashley Grant, biggest brat I've ever met. I'm sure you'll meet her soon. Once she figures out that you're female she'll be sure to make sure that she's there for every shoot we do." Ty said, glaring at the table.

"What's her deal? She want ya?" Amy asked and Ty groaned.

"Unfortunately. She's always talkin' all this bull like 'when are we gettin' married?' or 'you should just hurry up and get me my diamond'." Ty shuddered, "I will _never_ marry that girl! I'd honestly rather be six foot under."

"Wow. She must be horrible." Amy said.

"You'll know soon, I'm sure." Ty muttered. Amy watched him a moment, wondering what he was thinking.

"You're miserable." Amy stated.

Ty looked at her in alarm before looking towards the window, "Yeah, I guess I am. When I took the job at Grant's I was sixteen and my family needed the money. The ranch wasn't doin' that great and I used that money to keep it afloat until we got past the rough times. Now the ranch is boomin' and I can't go home to it. I'm trapped here."

Amy's heart went out to him, "I'm so sorry, Ty. That's so terrible."

Ty shrugged, "It's okay. I'll live. I feel so bad that I let you get into it too. You signed the same contract I did, Amy."

A chill ran down Amy's spine and she swallowed before leaning forward and taking Ty's hand, making him look at her curiously.

"Well then I guess we'll both just have to work on getting out of those contracts." Amy said.

Ty smiled at her softly, "Oh yeah? You don't hate me for lettin' ya sign?"

"What could you have done? She was standing right there. You tried, and got into trouble for it, I owe you one." Amy said.

Ty shook his head, "No ya don't."

Amy squeezed his hand gently and he looked back to her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"We'll get out of it, Ty, and you can finally go back home." Amy promised him.

Ty looked down at their hands, one thought running through his mind at that moment.

_'But what if I don't want to go anymore?'_

**Just let me take a second to say thank you to everyone who's reading this story and thank ya'll for the reviews, they're so inspiring!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"No, that ain't fake at all." Ty muttered, eyebrow raised, as the TV screen showed blood and gore flying from a horror movie that Amy and Ty were watching.

Curled up beside Ty, but keeping enough space between them for the popcorn bowl, Amy cringed as the main character on the movie watched her beloved boyfriend die.

"Is it just me or do horror movie people love killing off boyfriends?" Amy asked.

"They certainly seem to." Ty answered, taking a handful of popcorn and popping a piece into his mouth.

The clock read 5:46 P.M. as Amy and Ty watched the movie, which was set to end at 6. They'd been together at Amy's apartment all day, chatting and just getting to know one another.

Amy glanced at the clock, "Weren't you going to work out at about six?" She asked.

Ty shrugged, "I've been every night this week, I can take a night off. I'm havin' fun for once."

Amy smiled at him, "I'm glad. Like I said, you're welcome here anytime."

"Thanks, Ames." Ty said, smiling at her.

"You're welcome." Amy said back and cringed back into her couch as another movie character was killed off in a gruesome fashion. "Oh, wow, that's sick!"

Ty grimaced, "Yeah that one hurt a little bit." He said, picking up another handful of popcorn.

Finally, when the ending credits rolled, Amy blinked at the screen in disbelief.

"That's how it ends? They all die?" She asked, turning to Ty.

"Yeah that ending sucked." He muttered, shaking his head.

Amy looked down at their half empty popcorn bowl. "Enough for another movie ya think?"

Ty looked down as well, "If it was only you maybe but not with me added."

Amy laughed and stood, picking up the bowl, "I'll go make more then. Do you want anything else to drink?" She motioned to Ty's half empty glass of ice water.

"I'm good, just hungry." Ty said, standing as well and following Amy into the kitchen.

"I can fix something to eat if you want?" Amy offered.

"Naw, it's alright, don't trouble yourself." Ty said, smiling at her gratefully when she turned to him.

"It's no trouble. Especially since I owe you because you bought lunch." Amy reminded him.

"Ya don't owe me, I wanted to buy you lunch." Ty protested.

Amy laughed, "One thing about me Ty, I'm not good at just accepting acts of kindness without repaying them as best I can."

Ty blinked at her, "But I don't want anything back in return, Ames."

"Oh well, I'm giving you something in return." Amy said and chuckled. Ty watched her a long moment, contemplating if he could talk her out of it or not, as she went around the kitchen, getting down supplies to make something to eat.

"How does mashed potatos, corn on the cob, and pork chops sound?" Amy asked as she set a large pot in the sink to fill with water to boil the corn on the cob.

Ty admitted defeat for the moment, "Sounds delicious, at least let me help out if I can."

"You're a guest." Amy reminded him.

"Who feels horrible about you cooking him dinner." Ty added to her sentence and Amy laughed. She sent him a grin and he returned it.

"Well I'm sorry, but you can get over it, now shoo and go into the living room while I cook. Make yourself at home, watch another movie or something." Amy said and he sighed, reluctantly heading back to the living room, popcorn bowl in hand.

_**PP**_

Amy popped her head into the living room and smiled as she saw Ty, laid out on the couch as he watched a movie, popcorn bowl seated on his chest.

"Food's done." She said and his head snapped to her. He smiled at her as he sat up, taking the popcorn bowl and following Amy into the kitchen.

"It smells amazin'." He said as he took a seat at the table, handing Amy the bowl as she reached for it.

"Well here's hoping it tastes as good as it smells." Amy said, taking the bowl to the sink and then grabbing the two plates she'd made, setting Ty's in front of him before sitting across from him.

"Wow, Ames. I owe ya big for this one." Ty said, picking up his fork.

Amy laughed, "No you don't. I've really enjoyed spending time with you, so just let this be a thank you."

Ty smiled at her, "I've enjoyed it too, so then I can owe ya a thank ya, too."

Amy sighed, seeing that the man wasn't going to stop until he felt he'd done something for her too. She'd just have to accept it, just like he had to accept her making him dinner.

"So do you know what tomorrow's shoot is?" Amy asked him as they ate.

Ty took a second to swallow the bite he'd been chewing, "Tomorrow is one of the two big charity things that Grant does every year for some tax write-offs."

Amy tilted her head, "What's it about?"

Ty sighed, "The one tomorrow is called 'Painted by Strength'. Basically kids with illnesses get to paint on the models and take pictures and things like that. Then all the 'paintings' are auctioned off and the money goes to the state children's hospital."

"So, you're going to be covered in paint tomorrow?" Amy grinned at him.

Ty nodded, "Ya think it's funny now, but ya ain't the one bein' painted on."

"What's so bad about that?" Amy asked and raised an eyebrow when Ty blushed and looked away from her. He shifted where he sat a moment before answering.

"Tickles." He muttered.

Amy grinned, "You're ticklish?"

Ty sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment as if in defeat before answering, "Yes, horribly. For the thing tomorrow, they may even tie me down to try and keep me still. I can't help it that I get jumpy."

Amy giggled, "I hate to say it, Ty, but that's cute."

"That I'm ticklish?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yep." She said, grinning at him.

"How?" He asked in disbelief.

Amy shrugged, "It just is. What's the other charity event?"

"The next one comes up around August and it's called 'Date Night'. For it, the models are auctioned off as dates for a dance the following weekend that Grant will put on. All the money from the auction and the dance is then divided amongst a few charities." Ty explained.

"Oh." Amy said and took a bite of her food, wondering just what kind of woman would buy a date with Ty.

_'One with a lot of money who would try and win him over with it.' _Amy thought and she must have made a face at the thought because Ty called her attention back to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes searching her face as she looked up at him in surprise. She forced a smile and shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering what it would be like to be auctioned off as a date." Amy said.

"It ain't fun. The last date that 'bought' me was a cougar, I swear to ya she was. The entire night she was tryin' to talk me into bed. It was horrible!" Ty shuddered at the thought and Amy smiled at him sympathetically.

"Maybe this year you'll get a better date." Amy said and Ty shook his head.

"I doubt it." He muttered.

"You must be a really big money earner for Grant at that particular event." Amy said, taking a sip of her glass of ice water.

Ty took a bite on his corn on the cob and swallowed before answering, "I guess I am."

"You guess? Ty you're the most in-demand model in the country!" Amy said.

Ty shook his head, "I don't see how. I ain't special."

Amy narrowed her eyes at him at that, "And just what makes you say that?" She asked. He looked at her in surprise and shrugged.

"Well if I'm so special, what's so dang great about me?" He asked.

"You can not be sitting her and telling me that you don't know how attractive you are." Amy said, voice flat. Ty rolled his eyes.

"So I've heard." He said and sighed before looking at Amy, "All I want in life is to meet a girl, a good one, and marry her one day. Someone I can be proud to take home to my parents and have as a wife. To meet someone like that, she's gotta love me _for me_, not because I have pretty eyes or I keep myself in good shape. Or because I have a lot of money. I'd rather be dirt poor and happy than what I am right now."

Amy smiled at him softly, "That's a good way to be, Ty. And one day you're going to meet that lucky girl that steals your heart and fits all those qualities that you want, and of course she'll love you for you and not who you are or what you have."

Ty sighed, "I hope you're right. I'm twenty-three years old and I've never had a serious girlfriend. Why? Because all of the girls I knew wanted me for the wrong reasons."

Amy's heart went out to him. It would have to be so hard to always be wondering if who you were with was with you because of who you were as a person or because of your status or wealth.

"You'll meet your girl, Ty. I bet she's waiting for you right now." Amy said honestly.

Ty smiled softly at the thought, "I pray you're right, Amy. I'd give up every penny I had and never take another picture again to find my girl."

Amy smiled at him, "You will, just pray on it."

Ty nodded his head and took another bite of his food, losing himself in his thoughts. The rest of the dinner was eaten in comfortable silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Keeping a straight face was proving to be impossible as Amy randomly took pictures of Ty and the small child, a five year old girl named Emily who was suffering from Leukemia, that was painting on him.

Ty hadn't been kidding when he'd said he'd probably have to be tied down for the event. Currently his wrists were bound together and tied over his head to a bolted down table, the only thing holding him in place. And he was still twitching at every stroke of Emily's paint brush as she painted a bright yellow sun on his chest.

Little Emily, who had told Amy that she used to have pretty brown curls, had eyes as blue as the sky and a bright smile, still happy and full of childlike innocence as she knelt on her knees by Ty's trapped form, dressed in a pair of purple overalls and a pink t-shirt with little white sandals and a bright pink bandana around her head, where her brown curls had once been.

As Amy watched, Emily dipped her paint brush into more blue paint to make the sky of her painting, spreading the paint over the bare expanse of Ty's chest.

Ty caught Amy hiding a small laugh behind a cough as he snickered as Emily's paint brush went over his nipple. He sent Amy a playful glare and she smiled at him innocently.

Once she finished with her sky, and after dipping her paintbrush into her green paint, Emily started painting over Ty's stomach and a tremble ran through his frame and he pursed his lips, trying to keep quiet. The paint brush caressed his side and Ty let out low laughter, turning his head to the side and taking a few deep breaths to try and get his laughter under control.

Amy moved to stand beside Emily's mother and saw that the woman was just as amused as Amy was at Ty's weakness under the paint brush. Little Emily would occasionally smile as her living canvas laughed and twitched from every image she put on him.

"She's such a sweet child." Amy whispered to Emily's mother, a woman in her mid thirties named Wendy.

"Thank you. I'm so blessed that she's beating the cancer. When we learned that she had it, I thought I was going to die. She's too sweet for all that, that's all I could think." Wendy whispered, her eyes misting as she watched her little girl paint.

"What are you painting, Emily?" Amy asked the child.

Turning to Amy, Emily paused in her painting and Ty let out a breath of relief, sending Amy a grateful glance.

"I'm painting my house." Emily answered and smiled, showing that one of her front teeth were missing.

"It's turning out to be a very good painting." Amy said, smiling as Emily beamed with pride and turned back to her work. Ty tensed as once again the bristles moved over his bare flesh.

The next few minutes went by with Emily finishing the 'grass' in her painting. Each time the brush touched his navel, Ty would bite his lip to stay silent.

Finally, after fourty-three minutes of torture for poor Ty, Emily set down her brush.

"Done!" She said proudly.

Amy was sure she heard Ty whisper, barely audible, "Thank God."

She grinned at him and turned to Emily and her mother, "It's beautiful, Emily! Now, if you'll just let Mrs Grant know that you're done, we can finish up and get this gorgeous painting of yours ready for the auction."

"Let's go Mommy!" Emily exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing her mother's hand, pulling on her eagerly.

Amy smiled after the two before going to help Ty, untying his hands and smiling at him.

"You have to be careful getting up or the paint will crack." Amy told him and he nodded.

"I know, just let me lay here and relax a minute." He said and closed his eyes with a sigh, putting his arm behind his head.

"Alright." Amy said, sitting down beside him and looking through the photos that she'd taken. Emily and her family, she'd been told, would get a copy of each photo and then some would go to magazines and one would go to the local paper.

Amy looked at Ty, wondering if he was going to fall asleep as his breathing evened out and his body relaxed. She smiled softly.

He'd known that this was going to drive him nuts, but he'd been so sweet to Emily and had talked to her with as much love as an older brother would have. She was proud of him, even if she barely knew him.

"Don't fall asleep Ty." Amy warned and Ty's eyes fluttered open.

"I was sure about to, thanks, Ames." He muttered and yawned, then looked around, as if waiting for someone.

"What are you looking for?" Amy asked.

"There's a guy that has this little spray can of stuff that makes the paint harden but stay flexible so that it doesn't crack or chip while I move." Ty said.

"I'll see if I can find him. Just stay still, you wouldn't want Emily to have to fix her painting." Amy warned him, grinning at him as he winced at the thought.

Standing quickly, Amy exitted the little room they'd been in and went to find the can of paint hardener. As she walked down the hall, she had to freeze in her tracks to keep from running into someone as they came out of another room, fuming mad and dripping with paint.

The blonde haired girl was cussing and acting as though she had been done horribly wrong, and back in the room a little boy was crying because she'd screamed at him. Amy's teeth set as she heard the little boy's sobs and she turned to the model.

Blue eyes met Amy's accusingly, as if to demand why she was looking at her as if she'd done something wrong.

"What?" The blonde snapped, standing there in a white bikini with a tiny spot of blue on the right side of the top.

"What are you screaming at that little boy for?" Amy demanded.

"Because that little idiot got paint on my _white _bikini after I strictly told him not to!" The girl exclaimed.

"Then why did you wear a white bikini if you didn't want to get paint on it?" Amy asked, trying to stay calm but feeling her anger starting to raise quickly. She had no patience for selfish, spoiled girls like this one.

"I can wear what I want! Do you not know who I am?" The girl screamed at Amy.

Amy didn't back down, "No but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway." She snapped.

"I am Ashley Grant! My mother owns you, little girl, I suggest you watch who you're speaking to." The girl snarled and Amy's eyes flashed with temper and realization.

_'This is the girl that Ty warned me against. She's horrible!' _Amy thought before taking a deep breath, hoping to calm down before she strangled this spoiled brat.

"Amy."

She hadn't heard Ty coming up behind them and turning, Amy saw that he was coming up the hall, his eyes on her.

Instantly, the blonde who'd called herself Ashley Grant snapped her eyes to Amy and narrowed them, looking Amy over as if she was competition.

"What's going on?" Ty asked as he got closer.

Before Amy could speak, Ashley had dodged around her and run to Ty, making him jump back as she tried to press against his chest. She pouted at him.

"Ty, that little brat got paint on my white bikini!" She whined to him and Amy saw Ty's eyes harden. She saw the flash of anger in them.

"Why did you wear a white bikini to this, Ashley? Did you make that little kid cry?" Ty asked angrily, stepping around Ashley and going into the room where the little boy sat crying.

Ashley glared after him, clearly shocked and offended that he hadn't comforted her. Then she turned on Amy.

"So you're his new photographer." She said, her eyes narrowed and angry.

Amy raised her chin, "That's right."

Ashley stepped forward and put her hand on Amy's shoulder, squeezing hard enough that her nails bit in to Amy's shirt and skin. Amy didn't back down.

"Ty is mine, you'll do good to remember that." She hissed.

Amy narrowed her eyes and reached up, pulling Ashley's hand off of her shoulder, "I'm pretty sure Ty can decided for himself and he can speak for himself." She said as calmly as she could.

Ashley jerked her hand free and stepped back, looking Amy over and smirking at her, "Besides, it's not like he'd fall for someone like you anyway. You don't meet his standards." She turned on her heel and walked away, flipping her hair dramatically.

Amy's anger boiled her blood, but she forced it to the back of her mind and went to check on the little boy, her heart breaking as she saw Ty wiping away his tears and talking to him sweetly, trying to get him feeling better.

Hearing Amy come in, Ty looked up at her and the little boy followed his gaze.

Like Emily, the little boy had a bandana wrapped around his head, his a dark red one. His eyes, still swimming with tears, were a dark brown and he was dressed in a pair of dark colored cargo pants and a black shirt.

"Nick, this is my friend Amy." Ty said quietly and Amy smiled at him softly, noticing from the corner of her eye that Nick's parents were watching Ty and their son closely. The mother had tears on her face and Amy could see the anger in both parents' eyes over their son's distress.

"Hi." Nick said, sniffling.

Amy smiled at him sweetly, "Hi sweetie, are you feeling better now that that mean lady is gone?"

The little boy wiped at his eyes, "I can't help the other kids now." He whimpered and fresh tears leaked down his face.

Amy went and knelt beside him, "What do you mean?"

"The painting was going to be auctioned off for the hospital, so it would help the other kids. Now I can't help them." Nick said and swallowed hard, breathing hard as he tried to quit crying.

Amy and Ty looked at one another in alarm and Amy swallowed, getting an idea.

"Hold on, I've got to go talk to Mrs Grant. I promise, Nick, you're going to get to paint and help the other kids." Amy said, wiping his cheeks before standing and quickly leaving the room, going to find Grant.

She went down the hall and turned a corner, going to the elevators. She figured she'd have to go to Grant's office to find her. To her surprise, the elevators at the end of the hall opened and Val came out of them, her lips pressed into a thin line and her hands fisted at her sides as she walked down the hall.

"Mrs Grant." Amy called to her and hurried up to her, turning to walk beside her.

"I already know what my bumbling daughter has done." Val said between her teeth.

"Nick, the little boy, is so upset, he wants to help the hospital by getting something auctioned off tonight," Amy said quickly. "Surely there's another model who could help him?" She asked.

Val shook her head sadly, "There isn't, all of the others are out on assignment. There's no one for him to paint, we'll just have to try and make him feel better with offering him something else."

Amy swallowed, dreading the idea she was getting but knowing that she had to do something or little Nick would be crushed.

"What about me? He could paint me?" She offered.

Val paused in her steps and Amy stopped with her, biting her lip nervously as Grant looked her over appraisingly. She was surprised when Grant gave a small smile.

"To be honest, Amy, the day I hired you I was hoping that you'd become a model here. You have too much potential, too much beauty, to not be one."

Amy swallowed, "Oh I wouldn't be a model, Mrs Grant, just for this one time so that Nick can help the hospital like he wants to so badly."

Val shook her head, "No no, listen to me closely, Amy. This is an even for the _models _to participate in. If this little boy paints you, then you will be a model from here on out."

Amy swallowed, that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to be a model, she just wanted to help Nick.

"What about Ty? I'm his photographer." Amy whispered, her heart pounding.

Val tilted her head, "That is true, and no one has ever taken pictures of him as good as you have. If I am correct, you will bring out the best in him."

"See? So I don't need to be a model, I need to be Ty's photographer." Amy said quickly.

Val narrowed her eyes at Amy, head still tilted, "I think you could be both."

Amy froze, "What?"

"Ty's photographer and a model, and if doesn't work out that you can be both, then we'll see which one you're best at and make you that." Val nodded her head, decided on the matter.

"I can't be a model, Mrs Grant." Amy said, her voice shaking slightly in her desperation to get her to drop the idea.

Val smiled at Amy in a way that chilled Amy's blood, "If you want that little boy to paint, then you will be." She said and held out her hand.

Amy stared at it a moment, a war raging in her mind. She remembered the distress on little Nick's face and swallowed, her mind made up. She shook Val's hand.

_**PP**_

Ty smiled softly at Nick as the child finally calmed enough to stop crying.

"There, that's better. Are you hungry or thirsty?" Ty asked, slowly standing from his kneeling position. He glanced down at the paint on his chest and winced when he saw that a little of it had flaked off. Emily would have to fix her painting.

"Who painted you?" Nick asked, looking at the painting on Ty's skin.

"A little girl named Emily did." Ty sighed, "And she's going to have to fix it."

Nick smiled at Ty, "Did she have on overalls?" He asked eagerly.

Ty smiled at him, "Yes she did. Do you know her?"

"Yes! She's my best friend!" Nick said excitedly and smiled at Ty, happiness all over his face at the thought of his friend.

"Well, would you like to see her? She's around here somewhere." Ty said.

Val striding into the room stole everyone's attention before Nick could answer. She smiled politely at the small child before speaking.

"I know that there has been a mishap this morning and I wanted to apologize for that. It won't go unpunished. But I have heard that you really want to help the hospital, am I right?" She asked and Nick nodded eagerly.

Ty wondered what Val was up to, and where Amy was. He caught a glimpse of something standing outside of the doorway, behind Val and out of sight. He narrowed his eyes, wondering who was hiding behind the wall.

"Well, one young lady was so kind as to volunteer to be your new canvas. She saw how much you wanted to help and just couldn't let you not help. Amy, step in here please."

Ty was surprised when Amy stepped into the room, a robe wrapped tightly around her frame and a bright blush on her face. She glanced his way and he smiled at her encouragingly.

_'Leave it to Ames.' _Ty thought and smiled, thinking about how kind Amy was to volunteer herself to be painted on so that Nick could help out like he wanted to.

Nick's face lit up and his parents sent Amy grateful smiles.

"Really? I get to help?" Nick exclaimed happily and Amy smiled at him, even as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Yes sweetheart you do. Now, just let Amy get into position and then you can get started." Val said and glanced at Amy.

Taking a deep breath, Amy took off the robe, her blush flaring darker as it fell away to show off her form, clad in only a black bikini tied onto her slim figure. She glanced at Ty and saw how his eyes had widened, how his eyes were raking over her form. She looked away quickly, wondering what he was thinking.

She stepped over to the pallot on the floor that she was to lay on and settled herself down on it, lifting her arms over her head to make sure that her flat stomach could be painted on without interruption.

Ty was watching every move that she made, a small smile coming to his face.

"Ty, I see that you've messed up your painting." Val observed and Ty's eyes went back to her. He shrugged, knowing what was coming.

"Emily can fix it." He said.

"Right. And she shall." Val said and turned on her heel.

"Can Emily paint in here too?" Nick asked suddenly and drew all eyes to him. He had knelt down by Amy, paintbrush in hand with red paint on it's tip.

Val smiled softly and to Ty and Amy it looked forced.

"Of course she can! I'll have another pallot brought in and then she can paint with you." Val said and walked away.

Ty walked over and knelt down beside Amy, grinning at her. "Your turn." He said and she glared at him playfully.

"You're going back under the paint brush, buddy." Amy reminded him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"True but oh well." He said and grinned at her.

They looked up as another pallot was brought into the room and laid down beside Amy's. Ty laid down on it and crossed his arms under his head, waiting for Emily. He watched Amy while he waited.

Nick placed the paintbrush to Amy's stomach and she gasped quietly at how cold the paint was. He dragged the paintbrush over her skin and she giggled.

Ty smirked at her, "Now what, Ames? Ain't so funny when you're the one it's happening too, huh?" He teased and she glared at him playfully, bitting down on her lower lip to stay quiet as Nick, absorbed in his work, didn't notice and kept on what he was painting.

Amy heard a camera click and looked up in alarm, grimacing as she saw the photographer who was now taking pictures of her and Ty, instead of her taking the pictures. Ty saw the grimace and grinned at her.

"It's alright, Ames. Personally, I think you'll look amazing on the otherside of the camera." Ty said quietly and she flushed, looking at him and meeting his eyes.

He held her gaze, his eyes gentle again as he looked at her, his earlier anger at Ashley gone. He smiled at her softly and she smiled back reluctantly.

A camera click captured the moment and Amy tried her best to ignore the camera and the photographer and instead focus on Ty and Nick.

Emily came in with her mother and Nick jumped up.

"Emily!" He exclaimed and ran to his friend, who grinned and hugged him just as tightly as he hugged her. Ty and Amy watched them closely and smiled softly.

Chattering excitedly, Nick returned to kneeling beside Amy and Emily stepped to Ty, putting her hands on her hips and giving him a look.

"Now I gotta fix it." She said to him and he smiled at her charmingly.

"What can I say, I missed ya so much I had to see ya again." Ty said and Emily laughed at him, kneeling beside him, opposite Nick so that the two faced each other, and started fixing the damage that Ty had done to her painting.

Ty swallowed hard as the paint brush moved over his skin again and turned to Amy, determined to stay distracted. She felt the same way and met his eyes evenly.

Emerald green and stormey gray met and held as the two young artists worked away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Standing behind the curtains on the small stage that the auction was being done on, Amy had to fight to keep from crossing her arms over her chest and ruining Nick's 'solar system' that he'd painted on her torso. He'd even painted on the bikini, after asking Amy for her permission, making the top of the bikini house stars and pluto while the bikini bottom was dappled with yellow stars.

"He did really good, didn't he?" Ty asked as he and Amy waited for their turn to be took to the stage.

Amy still felt shy under Ty's gaze, but not as bad as she had earlier, slowly growing use to all the eyes that were looking over her. She just kept telling herself that they were looking at Nick's painting.

The painting really was good, the planets all in the correct order with the sun at the center.

Amy smiled softly at Ty, "He did amazing. I think he could grow up and be a really good artist."

Ty nodded his agreement, arms held carefully at his sides to keep from messing up Emily's house again. He didn't want her to have to fix it again.

"Ty, you're up!" One of the secretaries called and Ty sent Amy a grin before turning and walking over to the curtain, stepping through it and onto the stage.

Amy looked around her. There were only five paintings left to sell, and she was one of them. The other four were all guys who were looking at her in a way the made her positive that it wasn't the painting on her skin that they were staring at.

"Aren't you that new photographer? The one that was assigned to Baldwin?" One of them asked, stepping up and way too close for Amy's comfort. She stepped back and looked up at the boy who'd asked her.

Dark brown eyes met hers, with black hair and a smirking mouth. He was as tall as Ty, maybe an inche or two taller, and just as built. Amy knew from looking into his eyes that he was used to getting what he wanted and didn't take 'no' for an answer.

Unease built in her stomach as the two that had been standing with him came over as well, standing at his shoulders.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"So now you're a model? Is Baldwin's new photographer gonna be as sexy as you?" The boy grinned at her and she tensed.

"I'm still Ty's photographer. I just did this because it was the only way that Nick, the little boy that painted this, could help the hospital." Amy said.

"Well aren't you sweet?" The one said, grinning at the two that were standing with him. He turned back to Amy, "I'm Clint, and you are?"

"Amy," She responded and was relieved when her name was called to go up on the stage. "Excuse me." She ducked around the three and quickly went to the stage, her heart pounding as she stepped up onto it and walked out on the stage. Her cheeks blazed as she was looked over.

"Well, isn't she just a gorgeous piece of work?" The auctioneer said and Amy sent him a glance, forcing herself to stand still so that the painting could be seen clearly. She put her arms behind her back and threaded her fingers, nerves running through her body.

"Let's start this auction off at five hundred, can I get five hundred?" The auctioneer called out.

Instantly a number went up and the auctioneer beamed.

"There we go! Now how about we get it a little higher. This is for the kids, folks, remember! Can I get five fifty? Five fifty for this pretty little piece of work?" The man boomed.

Another number shot up.

On it went for the next ten minutes, much to Amy's amazement and shock. She swallowed as, under the bright lights of the stage, her stomach fluttered nervously and her fingers shook. She didn't like being looked at like this.

Finally, the final bid came and no one would go any higher. Amy felt relieved that it was over, and was amazed at how much Nick's painting had brought.

"Come on folks, this gorgeous painting has gotten us forty-five hundred so far, can we not get it a little higher?" The auctioneer asked, gavel raised and ready to end the sale after this last call for bids. When no one bid, the gavel came down.

"Forty-five hundred it is for this gorgeous painting out our wonderful solar system! Thank you very much to it's painter, you've just earned the Children's Hospital quite a bit of money." The auctioneer said as Amy gratefully stepped out of the bright lights of the stage and into the shadows behind the curtains.

"Way to go, Ames!" Ty walked up to her immediately, a bright grin on his features.

She smiled at him weakly, "So what now?" She asked.

"Well after the auction is over you take a picture with the buyer and painter, then we get to wash off and go home." Ty said.

Amy let out a breath. One more picture, than she could be done with this thing. Thank God.

When she looked back up at Ty, Amy saw him looking at her oddly and she blushed again.

"What?" She asked.

"You look gorgeous, Ames. I know that you don't feel comfortable, but you're still gorgeous." Ty said quietly and she smiled at him shyly.

"Thanks, Ty." She whispered and looked down, swallowing.

"Baldwin, you two going to kiss or what?"

Amy and Ty looked in alarm to see that it had been Clint that had called out the question as he'd gotten ready to take the stage. He was watching Amy and Ty closely.

Ty smirked at the other boy, though Amy saw the dislike in his eyes, "I might've been thinking on it but you ruined that for me, didn't ya?" He called back.

Clint smirked triumphantly, "Sorry, man." Then he took the stage.

Amy had never heard such an insincere apology.

Ty turned back to Amy, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to speak when his name was called. He looked to the other secretary.

"You and Amy need to get your pictures done. Then you're finished." The girl said and Ty and Amy followed her, going to where they would take their pictures.

Ty was dropped off in a room along the way before the secretary lead Amy to the end of the hall.

"That was very sweet, what you did for this little boy." She said as they went, smiling at Amy.

Amy shrugged under the warm smile, "He wanted to help so badly, I couldn't let it be ruined for him." She said.

"You're a much better person than Ashley is then." The secretary muttered as she opened the door to a room and ushered Amy inside before closing it behind her.

"Amy! Can you believe it? We brought in the most!" Nick said excitedly as he bounded up to Amy. She smiled at him.

"It was your painting, Nick. You did so good on it!" She said as she and Nick walked over to the others in the room.

"Well, Miss Fleming, it's very nice to meet you." The buyer, an older man named Shawn Farson, smiled at Amy kindly and shook her hand. She smiled back at him.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir. Thank you for such a generous donation to the hospital." Amy said.

"Well it wasn't a full donation, Amy. I bought a picture with a pretty girl and a handsome young man." Mr Farson said, smiling at Nick.

Nick beamed back at him.

"Alright everyone, let's get this high dollar picture then!" The photographer called, a bright smile on her face. She started positioning everyone where she wanted them to stand.

Amy stood next to Mr Farson, one arm around his shoulders, while beside her stood Nick, and she had a hand on his far shoulder. Beside Nick stood his parents.

"Ready? One, two, three!" The photographer called and snapped the photo.

_**PP**_

After talking to Nick and his parents and Mr Farson, Amy managed to slip away to go wash off Nick's masterpiece, but only after dozens of pictures had been taken of it.

After retrieving her clothes, Amy started looking for the 'shower room', a room where all the models could shower off before and after shoots, successfully finding it after a twenty-something minute search that included getting lost twice. Amy slipped into the room and raised an eyebrow.

One wall was a solid line of showers, ten in all, while the other wall was a solid mirror with a granite counter underneathe it, complete with two sinks and vases of fake flowers to bring color into the bright room. The wall was white on it's upper part, the bottom of it a rich blue color. Each white shower stall had a blue curtain as it's door.

Beside each shower stall was a small shelf and a towel rack, a fresh towel hung up by each shower and the shelves full of various shampoos, conditioners, body washes, and soaps, all organized neatly.

"Wow." She whispered as she walked into the room. She realized that the last shower was in use.

"Um, hello?" She called, wondering who was in the shower.

To her shock, Ty popped his head out of the shower at the end, his hair dripping wet and plastered to his head. He grinned at Amy as her cheeks blazed with fresh color.

"Hey Ames. Looking to clean up?" He teased and she glared at him playfully, going to the stall nearest her. Ty frowned, water running from his hair to trail down his cheeks and drip off of his nose. "Why are you going all the way down there? This shower here is open." He stuck out an arm to motion to the last stall before his own.

Reluctantly, Amy went to the stall beside the one Ty was occupying. He grinned at her as she approached.

"I tried to find ya after the photo, but I couldn't so I went ahead and came here. Figured you'd already be here, but ya weren't." Ty said.

"Yeah I got a little lost trying to find this place." Amy said as she ducked into the stall beside Ty's and closed the curtain behind her as Ty ducked back into his. She snapped the snaps into place that would hold the curtain in place, then reluctantly shed the bikini that she was wearing, putting it in the bag of clothes that she'd carried in with her. She put the bag of clothing on the last shelf beside her stall, which had been left empty, before grabbing a set of shampoo and conditioner and a thing of body wash and soap. If she was going to shower, she may as well care for her hair as well as her body.

"That's understandable. Everyone gets lost finding it by themselves for the first time." Ty said, back in his own stall with the curtain snapped closed. He squirted shampoo into his hand and started lathering it into his thick hair, eyes closed to make sure no suds got into them.

"So how did your picture go?" Amy asked as she started the water, carefully stepping away from the spray until it was warm enough for her to step under. She sighed at the warmth on her skin.

"Pretty good. How about yours?" Ty asked.

"It was good. The man that bought the painting was a sweet man." Amy said.

Ty smiled softly as he stepped back under the water to rinse his hair. "That's good. So, Ames, I gotta ask somethin'." He said.

Amy paused in lathering soap over her skin, "Shoot." She called back.

Ty finished rinsing his hair and pulled his head from under the water, wiping his bangs from his face and running his fingers through his hair, spiking it briefly, "It's my turn to ask you what happened between you and Grant today."

Amy frowned, "What?"

"There's no way she just let you take a models place gettin' painted. What did you have to promise her?" Ty asked, a sadness in his voice that surprised Amy.

She swallowed before she answered, "Well, I'm now a model too."

Ty's eyes closed slowly, as if in pain, before they opened again, "Oh?"

"But I'm still your photographer." Amy said.

Ty looked surprised, "How?"

"I'm your photographer, and a model." Amy said and sighed, shaking her head as she stepped under the water and watched Nick's painting slowly melt off of her skin.

Ty's eyes narrowed as he thought. He smiled to himself at an idea, "So, Ames, another question." He said.

"What?" Amy asked, getting off the last of the paint.

"What's she gonna do if you and me do a photo shoot?" Ty asked mischievously and Amy's cheeks flared.

"Ty, I am not a model. You know that." She said.

"Yeah but it would be fun, Ames!" Ty said, finishing with his shower and turning off the water. He reached out and grabbed the towel on his rack.

Amy rubbed shampoo into her hair, "How, Ty? You're hot and I'm not." She said.

Ty laughed, "Nice rhyme, Ames. But you can't say that."

Amy frowned, "And just why can't I?" She got the last of the suds out and reached for the conditioner, pooling some in her hand before she dumped it onto her head and started lathering it into her hair.

Ty rubbed the towel over his hair before dragging it over his torso, then wrapping it around his waist and stepping out of the shower. He picked up his bag of clothes and carried it over to the countertop.

"You can't say that because you're sexy." Ty answered her and Amy's cheeks flared again. She shook her head and shut off the water after washing out the last of the conditioner. She reached out and grabbed her towel, withrawing it into her shower.

Ty smiled as he quickly pulled on a pair of boxers under his towel, then pulled off the towel. He pulled on his jeans next, rubbing the towel over his hair again to try it as much as possible. When Amy reached out to get her own clothes, that's what she saw; Ty toweling off his hair, shirtless with his jeans undone and hanging off his hips provocatively. She quickly pulled back into her stall and wrapped her hair in the towel before pulling on her bra and underwear.

She dressed quickly and stepped out of her shower just as Ty pulled on his shirt, jeans done up and a belt through the belt loops. Seeing her, Ty grinned at her, his hair spiked and damp from the towel.

"You take quick showers, huh?" He asked as he reached into the bag of clothes on the counter and pulled out his socks. Boosting himself up, he sat on the counter and pulled on his socks.

Amy smiled at him, setting on the floor to pull on her own socks, "I'm not like most girls, if ya haven't realized that yet." She said teasingly.

Ty chuckled, "Oh I think I've realized that one, Ames." He stood from the counter and pulled on his boots. Once he was finished, he leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms and ankles, waiting for Amy to finish.

Pulling on her own boots, she stood and put the things she'd used from the shower back in order. Following Ty, she tossed the used towel into a clothes hamper and followed Ty out of the shower room.

"So what are you about to go do?" Ty asked as they walked down the hall.

Amy shrugged and pulled her cell phone from her pocket, checking the time. It was eight thirty-four.

"I guess go home and get something to eat before bed." She said and sighed, "What about you?"

"Same probably. Might stay up a little bit and watch some TV." Ty answered and yawned.

"That sounds good to me." Amy said and grinned at him. He smiled back at her.

"I don't have your number yet, do I?" Ty asked, checking his own phone.

"No." Amy said, knowing that she didn't have Ty's.

"Here." Ty said, handing her his phone. She quickly entered her number and saved it into his contacts. He took the phone back and quickly sent her a message with his name. She saved his number to her own contacts.

They walked out to the parking lot together, neither one saying anything but lost in their own thoughts.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Amy asked as they neared her truck, Ty parked a few spaces down.

Ty smiled at her, "You got it, Ames. I'll see ya tomorrow." He said and waved as she went to her truck and he continued on to his own.

As she started her truck and backed out, Amy smiled to herself. She'd helped made a little boy very happy that day, even if it did mean that she was now a model at Grants.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Driving to work the next morning, Amy felt nervous. Something was going to be bad different today, she could just feel it.

She'd called Lou and Soraya last night and told them what had happened at the auction, and what had resulted from her volunteering herself. They'd both had the same reaction. They didn't trust Val Grant and didn't want her bullying Amy into doing something that she didn't want to do, like modeling.

_"That woman shouldn't do that to you, Amy. You need to get out of that job before something worse happens." _Those had been Lou's words, and Soraya had agreed whole-heartedly.

But they didn't know about the contract and what it meant for anyone working for Val Grant. Amy was stuck where she was, just like all of Val's other employees... Just like Ty.

Pulling into a parking spot, Amy looked at her phone as it vibrated and saw that she had a message from Ty.

_Today is the day to call in sick Ames _was what the message read.

Confused, Amy was reluctant when she climbed out of her truck and walked inside Grants'.

The first one she saw was Ty. He was sitting in the lobby, apparently waiting for her. When he saw her, she saw the grim look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she got closer to him. He took a breath and stood, slipping an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the elevators.

"You get your first modeling assignment today." Ty muttered and Amy frowned.

"What? No, I'm your photographer first, she knows that!" Amy protested.

"You are still going to be my photographer, but our shoot is a short one again and then you're in a shoot with Clint." Ty muttered angrily.

"Clint? That guy from the auction last night?" Amy asked in alarm.

Ty nodded, "Yeah."

"What will I be doing?" Amy asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.

Ty grit his teeth at the thought, "It's for the a cologne ad. Basically you'll have to be all over him." His eyes narrowed in anger, "I'm sure Clint is just lovin' it."

Amy looked at him in alarm, "You sound so mad." She whispered.

Ty pushed the button for the elevator and sighed before responding, "I am, Ames. Clint thinks he's God's gift to women, and once you two do this ad he's going to see you as his in a way."

Amy swallowed. The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, Ty clicking the button for the fourth floor.

"What do I do?" Amy whispered, leaning against Ty's side hesitantly. He lifted his free arm and held her close.

"I don't know, Ames. But this is driving me crazy, I don't want you around that jerk." Ty said, laying his cheek against her hair. Amy's heart fluttered hopefully in a way that had her cringing inside. She couldn't hope for that, couldn't hope for Ty to care for her. But she was going to anyway.

"Why is it driving you crazy, Ty?" Amy whispered, hesitantly putting her arms around his waist. He held her close and she smiled softly.

"Because you're too sweet to be put through that, Ames. You didn't come here to be a model, you came here to be a photographer!" Ty said.

Amy smiled softly and squeezed Ty gently in a hug, "It's okay, Ty. I mean, I know I didn't want to be a model but all things happen for a reason so something good has to be coming out of this."

Ty smiled at her, "That's a good way to see it, Ames."

Amy smiled back at him and took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened. They seperated and walked out of the elevator to go do Ty's shoot.

_**PP**_

Amy's heart was pounding against her ribs and she felt so exposed as she stood beside Clint, the male model who'd talked to her at the auction the night before, and waited for further instruction from the photographer.

Ty's shoot had seemed to take only minutes, just a few headshots, and now he was standing at the back of the room, there to show support for Amy and try to protect her in any way that he could.

"Alright, now Amy I understand that you are new to being a model, but you are a photographer so the concept of posing shouldn't be so foreign to you." The man said as he looked at Amy and Clint.

For the ad, Clint sported a pair of black boxers and Amy was in a black bra and panties set. Amy had her arms crossed tightly over her chest and she swallowed.

"So, Amy, I want you as close to Clint as you can get, okay? Skin pressed to skin, as much as you can." The photographer said.

Amy swallowed, "Alright, I can do that."

Clint grinned at her teasingly as she turned to him, under his arm and pressing her body to his. He held her closer still and tucked his free arm behind his head.

"Don't look so worried, Amy. It's not like I'm going to bite you." He teased and Amy flushed, looking away from him. She had never been this close to a boy, let alone pressed against one in her underwear. And it meant nothing. There was no love between Clint and her, so she was showing her body and getting close to someone that she barely knew. It made her feel dirty, and she hated that.

_'Let's just get this over with.' _Amy thought and focussed on relaxing herself, closing her eyes and thinking good thoughts. When she opened her eyes, she felt like she knew what to do.

Not thinking about where she was or what she was doing, Amy pressed close to Clint and closed her eyes half way, twining her arms around Clint's body to make it look that much more realistic.

Smirking, Clint fell into his role naturally and Amy soon heard the camera clicking away. Finally, after only the Lord knew how long to Amy, the camera stopped clicking and the shoot was over.

"That is wonderful you two, just beautiful! The chemistry between you two sparks out of the pictures. These are going to make Mrs Grant very happy." The photographer said as he loaded up his equipment.

Amy snapped out of the little trance that she'd put herself in and stepped away from Clint quickly, crossing her arms back over her chest.

Ty came to her side and handed her a dark plush robe. She slipped it on and sent him a grateful smile as she belted it tightly.

"Well, that was fun." Clint said, sending Ty a warning glance as he stepped up to Amy. Ty glared back at him.

"That was certainly something." Amy replied and sent him a tight smile. She just wanted to get back into her clothes and get out of Grants' for the day.

"Oh, and um, I may know the next model shoot you're doing." Clint said, a grin coming to his face as Amy looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I'll give you these hints, it involves a bed and no clothes." Clint said and laughed when Amy's face took on a look of horror. Ty's eyes flared with temper and he looked to Clint sharply.

"What do you mean?" Amy squeaked and swallowed hard.

"It's like a sex scene." Clint said and Amy choked.

"I can't do that!" She said, her voice shrill with horror at the idea alone.

Ty's jaw clenched and his hands fisted at his sides. He swallowed hard and sent Clint another hard look, wanting the other boy to back down and get away from Amy.

"It's alright, Ames. We'll get you out of it." Ty said and put a hand on Amy's shoulder, wanting to help her feel better. She smiled at him weakly.

"Thanks, Ty. I just can't do that, there's no way I can do that." Amy said, shaking her head sharply.

Ty put a comforting arm around her shoulders and she smiled at him gratefully.

"Come on, Ames. We'll get you something to eat." Ty muttered and Amy nodded, giving Clint a small wave before following Ty out of the room.

Once they were out of the room, Amy looked at Ty, "She can't really make me do that, can she?" She asked.

Ty shook his head, "Surely she wouldn't if she knows how uncomfortable it makes you." He said, but Amy saw the doubt in his eyes.

"I mean, one minute she knows that I don't wanna be a model, the next she wants me to get naked?" Amy asked in disbelief, her heart still pounding from the thought.

"I think Clint may have had something to do with that." Ty muttered angrily.

Amy looked to him sharply, "Why do you think that?"

"Miss Fleming!"

Ty and Amy looked around in alarm at the sound of Val Grant's voice. They saw her coming down the hall towards her, smiling at them brightly.

Amy blinked as she and Ty stopped and turned towards Val. She walked up to them and smiled brightly at Amy.

"Mrs Grant, what's my next shoot?" Amy asked, getting the question out in the open right off of the bat.

Val smiled at her softly, a look in her eyes that Amy didn't trust, "I was actually coming to talk to you about that. It was brought to my attention by a member of my staff that another model of ours was scheduled for a nude scene shoot. I came up with an idea to really help you break out of this shyness of yours and to get your confidence up."

"What's the idea, Mrs Grant?" Amy's heart sank. Ty's eyes were furious.

"I want you to do the shoot with him, make it a two person shoot instead of one. I've already notified the picture buyers and they love the idea. I showed them pictures of you and the other model and they agree that you'd look perfect together." Val said.

"But Mrs Grant, I can't do that kind of shoot! It was bad enough the one I just did when I was in a bra and underwear!" Amy protested, her eyes wide. She could not do this kind of shoot!

Val shook her head, "This will help you get over that faster than anything else, Miss Fleming. The shoot is tomorrow at ten in the morning. Do not be late." She said and walked away, not even looking back when Amy tried to stop her.

Amy swallowed hard, feeling tears fill her eyes. She was going to be made into a disgusting girl by this modeling agency, it was throwing all of her morals away with just two shoots!

Ty shook his head as Val vanished around the corner, "I promise, Ames, I'll get you out of that shoot."

"How?" Amy asked, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall over. Her voice shook as she asked.

Ty smiled at her softly, but she saw a sadness in his eyes that had her worrying for him.

"I have more pull around here than you might think," Ty said quietly.

Amy tilted her head, wiping at her eyes, "What do you mean, Ty?"

Ty looked straight ahead when he answered, "My pictures sell, Ames, and money means a lot to the woman known as Val Grant. Don't worry, I'll get you out of the shoot." He smiled at her kindly and slipped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly, "Now come on, let's get you dressed so you'll feel better. It's time for lunch, if ya ask me."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Sitting across from Ty at a Chinese restuarant, Amy's thoughts whirled. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Ty, her thoughts busy wondering if he really could get her out of the shoot, and how he planned to do it.

She couldn't get the sadness she'd seen in his eyes out of her head. What was he going to do?

Ty, it seemed, was doing all he could to keep the shoot off of his mind as he picked at his food and made conversation.

"Is that good?" Ty pointed to the teriyaki chicken that Amy had on her plate as he cracked open another crab leg and carefully pulled the meat from the inside of the leg.

"It's very good. Are you going to get some?" Amy asked.

"I will when I get another plate." Ty sent her a charming smile, but she saw that it didn't reach his eyes and that worried her more.

"Ty, you aren't acting right." Amy finally said after a few more minutes and raised an eyebrow as Ty barely suppressed a grimace.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, looking at his plate and not lifting his eyes.

Amy opened her mouth to answer when Ty's phone rang, making them both jump. He looked at the screen and stood, striding away when he answered so that Amy couldn't hear.

Before he could get out of her earshot she heard who he was talking to and swallowed hard.

"Hello Mrs Grant..." She heard him say before he got out of her earshot.

_**PP**_

When Ty returned to the table, Amy had been able to easily read the misery in his eyes, but he'd refused to talk about what he and Grant had discussed. All he would tell her was that she was out of the shoot, she would have a different assignment the next day.

"Thank you so much!" She'd gasped and he'd smiled at her sweetly.

"Sure thing, Ames. What are friends for?" He said and had turned back to his food and gotten lost in his thoughts, staying quiet the rest of the meal.

When they left, Amy followed Ty to his truck, watching him closely. He was still lost in his thoughts, not paying too much attention to his surroundings. He didn't even notice when a couple of teenage girls took pictures of him on their phones, then sent Amy a glare when she looked at them.

Shaking her head, Amy got into the truck and put on her seatbelt.

"You should come over and hang out." Amy said after Ty had gotten in and started the truck. She was determined to figure out what he'd done to get her out of the shoot, and figured she'd stand a better chance of doing so if she could get Ty alone, with no prying eyes or ears.

Ty raised an eyebrow at her, "I didn't bore you to death last time?" He teased and Amy smiled, seeing a flicker of genuine happiness in his eyes again at last.

Amy laughed, "You're fun to be around Ty, even if you don't believe it when I say so."

Ty smiled at her, "Alright then, sure I'll come over."

He drove them back to Grant's and let Amy out at her truck, then followed her back to her apartment. As she drove, she thought up her plan to get him to tell her.

Once she parked, Amy had her plan all figured out and prayed that it would go well and she wouldn't accidentally ruin her friendship with Ty.

Taking a deep breath, she got out of her truck and waited for Ty to get out of his before walking towards her apartment, Ty beside her. Once they were inside, she mentally braced herself and smiled at him brightly.

"Are you thirsty or anything?" She asked.

Ty shook his head, smiling softly, "I'm fine, Ames. Thanks tho."

"Alright, just making sure." Amy lead him into the living room, wondering to herself what she was going to do to put her plan into action. She got an idea and decided to go for it.

Sitting on the couch, Ty sat beside her and raised an eyebrow at her when she watched him for a moment.

"What?" He asked, amused.

"I want to thank you for getting me out of the shoot." Amy said.

Ty shrugged his shoulders, "No big deal, Ames. Don't worry about it."

"It is a big deal! I want to do something for you to say thank you." Amy said.

Ty raised an eyebrow at her, "Like what? And just because I ask that doesn't mean I'm going to let you."

Amy laughed, "Well, you've been a little stressed today it seems and I was hoping you'd let me make it up to you with a massage."

Ty looked surprised, "A massage?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah. Back home, my Mom taught me this method called T-touch and it's really good for massages. So, will you let me?"

Ty tilted his head slightly, obviously thinking it over. He smiled softly, "You don't have to, Ames."

"I want to, Ty! Please?" She smiled sweetly and reached over, taking his hand. He glanced down at where her hand covered his and she saw him swallow before he looked back at her and smiled at her.

"Sure, Ames. Um, what do you want me to do?" He asked.

Amy stood, "Follow me."

Ty did as she asked and was surprised when she lead him to her bedroom and pointed to the bed.

"Just lay down and relax." She said and went to her dresser, picking up a vial of something and putting a bit of it in her hand.

Ty raised an eyebrow as he moved to the bed, "Do I need to take my shirt off?"

"You can if you want to." Amy said and Ty nodded, slipping his shirt over his head and laying it on the end of her bed. Kicking off his boots he sat down on the bed and rolled to lay on his stomach, crossing his arms and resting his chin on them. He waited to see what Amy would do, his heart beat picking up by the slightest degree.

She saw him stretched out on her bed and bit her lip. Who ever dreamed that she would one day not only meet Ty Baldwin, but have him over at her apartment, laying shirtless on her bed? She never would have thought it possible.

Moving to her bed, she climbed onto it and sat on her knees by Ty's still form. Looking at his face, she saw that he'd closed his eyes.

"Ready?" She asked quietly and his eyes flickered open. He lifted his head enough to look over his shoulder and smile at her.

"Lemme have it." He said and she laughed quietly before she started working her hands over his shoulders, switching up from T-touch to a more traditional style of massage. Almost immediately, the tension started disappearing from Ty's body and he sighed softly at her touch.

After a few minutes of Amy silently working away and started to move down his back, Ty smiled softly.

"Thanks, Ames. I owe you one." He murmured drowsily and Amy smiled softly.

"No, I owe you, Ty. You got me out of a huge mess and I'll always remember that." She said.

Ty frowned as the shoot was brought back into his thoughts, "It's no problem, Ames. It wasn't fair for her to force you into something like that."

Amy reached his lower back and gently pressed into Ty's sides, jumping when he did.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot." She said quickly when she realized what she'd done.

He smiled at her over his shoulder, "It's alright."

Amy smiled back at him and started working back up his back, carefully avoiding the more sensitive areas.

"So, I have a question." Amy said after another few minutes of quiet.

"Mmm, shoot." Ty said, sounding half asleep.

"How did you get me out of the shoot?" Amy asked.

Ty frowned, "Why?"

Amy shrugged, "I'm just curious. She seemed dead set on me being in that shoot and you got me out of it somehow."

"Does it really matter how I did it?" Ty asked cautiously, breaking the massage by rolling onto his back and raising up on his forearms to face her. Amy's breath caught at how he looked.

"Well?" He asked, his eyes searching her face.

She swallowed, "How did you do it, Ty? Tell me." She whispered.

Ty shook his head, "It doesn't matter how, Ames. You're out of it, that's what's important." He insisted.

Amy quickly put her hands on his shoulders when he tried to get up, unintentionally bring herself closert to him. He looked at her in surprise, now slightly under her as she leaned over his torso. He swallowed.

"Ty, what did you do?" Amy asked again.

Ty sighed, his eyes slipping closed. When they opened again, there was a bitterness in them that had Amy pulling back in alarm. Ty stayed where he was, torso braced on his forearms, and watched her.

"I switched up the models." He muttered.

Amy frowned, "What does that mean?" She demanded.

Ty sighed, "Is it really that important, Ames?"

"Yes." Amy said and grabbed his arm when he started to get up again. He sent her a pleading look.

"You're going to find out tomorrow anyway, why not just forget about it for now?" He asked, a pleading in his voice that shocked Amy.

Amy narrowed her eyes at him, letting herself believe what she was hearing.

"Switched the models... You put yourself in the shoot!" Amy exclaimed.

Ty winced at the outrage in her voice, "It was the only way I could get you out of it!"

"Ty, I may be wrong but have you _ever_ done a shoot like that? If I'm right, you're strictly against those kinds of shoots!" Amy said, pointing her finger at him accusingly.

Ty groaned miserably and shook his head, "Ames, it was the only way I could get you out of it!"

"No. You are not sacrificing all that you've fought against to help me. I'll do the shoot with Clint." Amy said and Ty shook his head.

"No you won't. I'm doing it." Ty said.

"With who?" Amy demanded.

Ty grimaced, "With Ashley."

Amy's eyes widened in shock and she stared at him. She was amazed at the feelings of hurt and anger that welled within her.

"With Ashley Grant? Geez, Ty! Do you really want her to think she owns you? This shoot sure will make her feel good, won't it?" Amy snapped.

Ty looked at her in alarm, hearing hurt in her voice. "Amy, I had to get you out of that. I couldn't let you be done like that, and especially not with that jerk Clint."

Amy raised an eyebrow at Ty and shook her head, "Oh yeah? And what if Grant decides that next week will be my turn with Clint, huh? What if she's just tricking you because she _knows _that these kinds of pics from you would make her a lot of money, because you've never done anything like this and always said you never would!"

Ty swallowed, "Then I'll offer again. She'll take it."

"Exactly! And she'll know that she really can get you to do it again. Why, Ty? What is so special about me that you would do that?" Amy asked, shaking her head and getting off of the bed.

Ty stood quickly, "How about because you're my friend and I don't want her to be able to ruin you like she's done me? Or maybe it's the fact that ever since I laid eyes on you I can't stop thinking about you? Which one works for you, Amy?"

Amy froze, "What?"

"You heard me." Ty snapped, jerking up his shirt and pulling it on, doing the same with his boots next. He walked out of the room and Amy shook herself of the shock she was feeling and went after him.

"Ty, wait! What do you mean?" Amy demanded, catching his arm at the door and making him turn to face her. She was caught off guard by his reaction.

Turning, he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers.

Her heart pounding, Amy let her eyes slip closed and parted her lips when Ty pleadingly ran his tongue along her lower lip. She moaned softly as he gratefully deepened the kiss, bring his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close as they kissed.

Just as suddenly as he'd started the kiss, Ty broke it and pulled away from her, stumbling slight as he backed to the door and opened it. She stared at him in shock, unable to do anything but look at him.

"Thanks for havin' me over, Ames. The massage was great, but that kiss was a better thank you. See ya tomorrow." Ty whispered, meeting her eyes and holding them before he vanished out of the door and closed it behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

After Ty left, Amy sank down where she stood, tears filling her eyes as her heart pounding hard in her chest.

Ty had kissed her, Ty felt something for her! Felt enough that he was willing to barter his own body, his own morals and self image, to get her out of a bad shoot.

Amy shook her head and felt her tears slide free as she squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't let this happen! There had to be a way that she could help Ty and get him out of having to do the shoot with Ashley.

Ashley... The name alone sent anger in Amy's blood. She treated Ty like a possession and Amy knew that if she got her way and did the shoot with Ty, then she'd make sure to make it seem like he was hers. Her possessiveness would at least triple.

_'I have to do something.' _Amy thought and grabbed her phone. She had to find some way to help Ty, no matter what she had to do.

_**PP**_

Driving to work the next morning, Amy's heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was amazed that the cars around her couldn't hear it.

She hadn't been able to get Grant to her phone after several calls the day before after Ty had left. Amy had even driven up to Grant's and tried talking to her face to face, but hadn't been able to because she'd already left by the time Amy got there.

This morning, Amy was determined to help Ty and get him out of the shoot. He'd gotten her out, she'd do the same for him!

Pulling up, Amy parked and wasted no time in getting out of her truck and hurrying inside. She went through the lobby and to the elevator, intend on going straight to Grant's floor.

Once she reached floor four, however, the door opened and Val looked at Amy in surprise.

"There you are! You're here early, but that's good. Come on, we'll get this shoot over with." Val said and turned on her heel.

Amy quickly followed her, "Mrs Grant, I'm still doing the shoot, right?"

"No, Ty is doing it with my daughter. You're just a photographer today, Miss Fleming." Val said, going to a room and opening the door.

Amy stepped in after her and felt anger and hurt slice through her, sharp as a blade.

On a bed a little further into the room, Ty was glaring at Ashley as she tried to jerk a sheet from his grasp. It was clear that the sheet was the only thing giving either Ty or Ashley cover.

"Stop it, Ashley." Ty snapped and jerked the sheet out of her hand, pulling it up to his chest and holding it there. He turned towards Grant and saw Amy beside her. His eyes immediately dropped to the sheet covering him and he swallowed hard.

Ashley put her hands on her hips, letting the sheet that covered her body fall away and put her bare flesh clearly on display. Amy's eyes widened in shock, did the girl have no shame?

"Ah, come on Ty, let's see what's under the sheet." She teased and crawled up closer to Ty, who recoiled from her with an angry spark in his eyes.

"I said no!" Ty snapped.

Ashley glared at him then, "Why? You're going to be married to me one day, so why not give me a little peek now?"

Ty shook his head, "Ashley, just go away!"

Val cleared her throat noisily and brought the attention to herself. Once she had it she nodded to Amy, "Hurry up and set up. Ashley, Ty, get into your poses."

Ashley's face lit up gleefully and she moved to Ty, sliding under the sheet and smirking as she pressed her body to his. He glared at her and sent Amy a helpless look before laying on his back and taking up a pose, one arm around Ashley's shoulders and the other under his head. The way he stared straight at the ceiling made it clear to Amy that he was ashamed.

More tears burned her eyes.

_'This is all my fault. I should have just sucked it up and done the stupid shoot!' _Amy's anger turned inward, to herself, as she readied her camera. She noticed her fingers shaking and took a breath to steady herself.

She would find some way, any way, to make this up to Ty. No matter what she had to do.

"Ty, focus!" Val snapped and Ty closed his eyes briefly before opening them again.

It was as if with that little movement, he'd shut down his emotions as the shoot started and went flawlessly, Ty and Ashley managing to look like a deeply in love couple. Each picture was a stab of pain to Amy and a sickening twist in her stomach. She felt sick.

The last photo, a kiss between Ty and Ashley, was too much for Amy and after she took it she quickly turned away, lifting a hand to scrub the tears from her eyes.

As ridiculous as it was, Amy was _hurting_ from seeing Ty and Ashley together.

_'Stop being stupid. It's just because of that stupid crush you have.' _Amy told herself. But she couldn't help but think that it was because of the kiss they'd shared and what Ty had said the day before. She'd actually started to let herself think the impossible; that she had a chance with him...

A hand on her shoulder made Amy jump and she turned to see Ty standing behind her, a pair of loose sweat pants pulled on. He was looking at the ground.

"Could I talk to you after I go scrub my skin off?" He whispered.

Amy thought it was supposed to come across as a joke, but he was too distressed to make it that way.

Amy licked her lips, "Sure, Ty." She whispered.

"Um, are you going to come with me?" Ty asked.

Amy opened her mouth to respond when Ashley interrupted them.

"Ooooh Ty! Baby, let's go take a shower!" She was suddenly on Ty's arm, dragging him back a step as she caught him off guard.

He sent her a look that made Amy cringe for her as Ashley drew back in alarm.

"Stay away from me." Ty practically snarled at Ashley and she glared at him.

"Whatever Ty. I won today, baby, and this won't be the last time I win." Ashley said, turning on her heel and marching off.

Ty turned back to Amy, "Can we get out of here, please?"

"To the shower room?" Amy asked.

"I can use my own shower at home, if you'd be willing to go with me. I understand if you don't want to." Ty whispered.

Amy smiled at him softly, "Sure, Ty."

He smiled in relief.

_**PP**_

The first thing that Amy noticed about Ty's apartment was that it was smaller than her own. While her kitchen and living room where separated, all that separated Ty's was the white island with four tall wooden stools. Both rooms had white walls, but while the living room was a cream colored carpet, the kitchen had brown tile floors.

Ty's bedroom door was open, showing a messy bed with a black comforter and an oak dresser.

"Yeah, it's not the best place but it's cheap." Ty shrugged and smiled at her sheepishly.

Amy smiled at him, "Go take your shower, I'll be in the living room."

Ty nodded and walked away, already pulling off the white t-shirt he'd left Grant's in.

"Make yourself at home." He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Amy went to the couch and sat down, picking up the TV remote off of the small coffee table in front of the couch. She turned on the TV and saw that the channel was ID, a crime show channel.

Settling against Ty's couch, Amy watched an episode of _Disappeared_ as Ty took a quick, hot shower.

As he washed, Ty scrubbed harshly at his skin and brushed his teeth hard enough that his gums were sore afterwards.

Though he doubted he'd ever get the dirty feeling off of himself, he reluctantly stepped out of the shower when the water started to cool and towelled off, sighing to himself.

He had no idea what he was going to say to Amy.

He'd kissed her yesterday and told her that he cared for her, and then today he'd seen pain in her eyes when he'd done the shoot with Ashley.

He swallowed hard and ran a hand into his damp hair.

What was he supposed to do? He'd never felt for anyone like he felt for Amy. She'd stolen his heart the moment he'd seen her, and now he'd hurt her.

Ty closed his eyes, praying that she could forgive him and let them move past it. Prayed that he could have a future with her.

Finally, he forced himself out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, dressed in a pair of clean boxers he'd grabbed on his way to the bathroom. He quickly pulled on a pair of sweats and a clean t-shirt and went into the living room to face Amy.

She didn't notice him until he sat on the couch beside her, surprising her so that she jumped and looked at him in surprise.

Ty smiled softly and motioned to the TV, "Scary show?"

Amy smiled back at him, "Terrifying."

He chuckled and looked down at his hands as he gathered his thoughts and carefully picked the words he was going to use.

"Amy, about what happened yesterday, um," He licked his lips nervously, but forced himself to meet Amy's eyes and saw her watching him closely. He took a breath, "I meant what I said. You're all I can ever think of. It's been that way since I saw you that day at Grant's. I know we've only known each other a little while, but I can't help it. I'm falling for you, and I'm falling hard."

Amy's eyes widened and she turned her body to face Ty, swallowing, "Really?"

"Yes, I swear Ames, I'm telling the truth. I saw the way I hurt you today with that stupid shoot with Ashley and I was so mad at myself for hurting you. I felt helpless, Ames. It was either save you from being put in that position or watch Clint kiss you and touch you. I couldn't let that happen." Ty said, holding her gaze and praying that he was saying the right things. He didn't want to mess this up.

Amy smiled at him weakly, tears of happiness in her eyes, "Really? You really care about me that much, Ty?"

"Yes." Ty said, reaching out and taking her hand. He squeezed her hand gently and she squeezed back.

"Wow," Amy gave a nervous little laugh and wiped at her eyes with her free hand, "This is just too good to be true. I have to be dreaming or something."

Ty smiled softly, "I wouldn't mind being in your dreams, but this is real, Ames."

Amy laughed softly and smiled at him happily, "It really is, isn't it? You really care about me."

"Ames, I'm already half in love with you." Ty said and she ran her free hand over her eyes again.

This was too amazing to be true, there was no way that Ty Baldwin, the young man that she'd been crushing on for years, was attracted to her. And here he was saying he was half in love with her?

"If this is a dream, I really don't want to wake up." Amy whispered.

Ty smiled at her and looked down at their hands shyly, "It ain't a dream, Ames."

Amy shifted closer to him and laid her free hand over their joined hands, "You have no idea how happy I feel, Ty. It's amazing!"

Ty licked his lips, "I might have an idea." He said and laughed quietly.

Amy swallowed, "So, what happens now?"

Ty reached out and tucked a stray loch of hair behind Amy's ear, leaning forward.

"I might have some ideas on that too." He whispered and pressed his lips to hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just making sure that I make this clear, in the nude shoot, no there was NO kind of intimacy, just forced closeness. I try and make sure that gets across in this chapter... Hope ya like!**

_**Chapter 12**_

Laying in Ty's arms with his chest as her pillow felt so natural to Amy, like she was meant to be held by him.

The two were laying on the couch, watching a movie together after kissing for what had felt like hours. Ty was lazily stroking her hair and she loved the feeling.

She snuggled closer to his side and he smiled at her in a way that she could only describe as loving. It sent a streak of happiness into her heart to see him look at her like that.

As they watched the movie, Ty's phone vibrated on the table and he looked at it for a moment before picking it up, curious about who had texted him. He quickly read the message and his hand tightened on his phone in anger, his eyes flaring with it.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked in alarm.

Ty wordlessly handed her the phone and she read the message. It was from Ashley of all people.

_Next time, let's make the scene a little more realistic ;)_

"She can't honestly believe that I'd sleep with her? Just laying like that with her and _pretending _to feel anything for her made me sick!" Ty said and tossed his phone into a nearby chair.

Amy rubbed comforting circles over his stomach and he trembled at her touch and groaned softly.

"That ain't fair, Ames." He muttered and lazily stretched out beside her, content with her touch.

"Why's that?" Amy asked.

"It feels so good. Not fair!" Ty groaned and Amy laughed.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, splaying her hand over his stomach. He smiled at her.

"Tease." He said and she laughed. He leaned forward to press his lips to hers and she smiled into the kiss.

"Yeah I kinda might like kissing you," Ty said as he broke the kiss, "A lot." He added as an after thought.

Amy smiled at him, "Well I kinda might like kissing you, too."

Ty grinned, "A lot?"

Amy laughed again, "A whole lot!"

The two relaxed against one another and sighed in content. Amy laid her hand over Ty's heart and he laid his hand over hers, making her smile softly. She looked up and saw him smiling at her and she smiled back before snuggling into him and turning back to the movie.

Another few minutes of content silence passed between them before Ty spoke.

"We sure slipped easily into the role of loving couple." He joked and Amy laughed.

"I guess it just comes natural to us." She said.

"Well I was thinkin' it meant that we were supposed to be together but hey, think what ya want." Ty said, looking away and shrugging his shoulders teasingly.

Amy laughed again, "That sounds better! I like your idea."

Ty chuckled and wrapped his fingers around her hand, "I'm glad, Ames."

Attention never staying on the movie for very long, the two tried to pay attention to what was happening on it but got distracted by kissing too easily and missed over half of the movie.

"What was that about?" Ty asked, face showing a look of confusion, as the movie went off and Amy sat up, letting him sit up as well.

Amy shrugged, "I couldn't tell you."

Ty grinned at her, "It's pretty hard to pay attention to a movie with you around, Ames."

Amy smiled at him, "I can say the same."

Ty gently wrapped a loch of her hair around his finger, "I'm gonna hate to see you leave."

Amy tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"After laying with you like this, going to bed alone tonight is going to seem pretty lonely." Ty said and grinned at her. He was surprised at the thoughtful look that came to Amy's eyes. "What?" He asked.

"This may sound ridiculous, but what if I didn't leave?" Amy whispered and Ty raised an eyebrow at the idea.

"You would stay the night here?" He asked.

Amy shrugged, "It was just a thought."

"A thought that I really like." Ty replied and Amy grinned at him.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, reaching up to run her fingers into his hair. Ty's eyes closed at her touch and he turned his head to kiss her palm.

"I like it a lot, Ames." He whispered.

Amy bit her lip, "I could run home and get some clothes?"

The excitement in Ty's eyes when they opened again made Amy smile, "Would you really stay with me, Ames?"

"In a heartbeat." Amy answered honestly and Ty smiled.

"It's a lot easier to smile with you around." Ty said quietly and Amy laughed.

"And why's that? Since I've met you I've hogged you all to myself, don't you ever hang out with the other guys?" Amy asked.

Ty shrugged, "Sometimes, but they know I've been a little preoccupied since you showed up."

"Well then, I'm going to go get a suit of clothes and I'll be back, okay?" Amy asked and Ty leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers and pulling her close. She easily fell into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hurry back." He whispered when the kiss broke.

Amy smiled softly, "As long as you're here waiting."

He returned the smile, "Always will be."

_**PP**_

Amy had never had such a hard time picking out her pajamas of all things! She had three pairs of pajamas laid out on the bed in front of her, wondering which she should wear and which would impress Ty.

One set was a black silk set of short shorts and a tank top, the second a pair of blue loose pants and a long sleeved button up top, and the third was a little white night gown that she was worried would be a little inappropriate to wear her first night staying with Ty, with it's tiny shoulder straps and short hem.

Finally settling on the black set, Amy grabbed them and tossed them into the small bag she was packing up to take with her. It already held her outfit for the next day and her bathroom supplies.

Double checking her bag, Amy ticked things off in her head. Once she was satisfied, she zipped the bag shut and tossed it over her shoulder, heading out of her apartment and locking it up behind her.

Her excitement turned to nerves as she neared Ty's apartment.

What if he had had second thoughts? What if she messed up and upset him?

Pulling up beside his truck and parking, Amy got out and grabbed her bag, heading back up to Ty's apartment. Her heart fluttered happily when he opened the door before she could knock.

Closing the door behind her, Ty took her bag and carried it into his room.

"You're takin' the bed, I'll get the couch." Ty said over his shoulder as he put her bag on the bed.

"No!" Amy said, alarmed.

Ty raised an eyebrow at her, "And why not?"

"It's your bed!" She said.

"And you're my guest. Guest's come first." Ty drawled, leaning back on his bed, palms down.

Amy put her hands on her hips, "If I have to have the bed, then you have to share it with me."

Ty looked surprised briefly before a bright grin came to his face, "Ya sure 'bout that?"

"Positive." Amy said, walking up and playfully pushing him back onto the bed. He landed on his back and grinned at her, crossing his arms behind his head.

"If you're sure." Ty said and smiled as she laid down beside him and smiled at him.

"More than sure." Amy said.

"Alright then. This should be interesting." Ty muttered and laughed aloud.

Amy smiled at him and yawned, surprising both of them. She blinked in surprise after her yawn finished.

"Wow, I guess I'm more tired than I thought." She said and Ty smiled at her.

"Well then bed time." He said and stood, pulling off his t-shirt but leaving on the sweats he wore. He moved to the head of the bed and laid down, waiting for Amy and smiling at her encouragingly.

She smiled back at him as she opened her bag and pulled her pajamas out, going to Ty's bathroom.

"Hey! That barely looked like any clothes!" Ty called after her, teasing with a grin on his face.

Amy laughed and sent him a sweet smile before shutting the bathroom door and getting dressed quickly. Taking her other clothes, she took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

Glancing at Ty as she walked over to her bag, she was pleased to see his eyes widen and follow her every move.

Putting her clothes into her bag, Amy laid it on the floor and turned off the lights before she moved over the bed to where Ty sat waiting. He pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers before laying them both down and pulling the comforter up to Amy's shoulder, and up his chest.

Amy smiled when he put his arm around her and held her close, she nuzzled into his warm chest and he chuckled softly.

"Good night, Ames. Sweet dreams." He whispered.

"Good night, Ty, sweet dreams." Amy answered.

Laying together, both of them were asleep in a few minutes time, relaxed and happy in one another's arms.

_**PP**_

"Mmmm, do we really have to get up? To hell with Grant, I'm happy and don't wanna get up." Ty muttered sleepily when Amy tried to wake him the next morning. He rolled onto his side and pulled her back to his chest, holding her tightly.

She laughed, "Ty, we have to get up or only Lord knows what she'll do as payback if we're so much as late."

"Like I said, to hell with her." Ty muttered and nuzzled into her back, intent on staying asleep and keeping Amy in the bed with him.

Amy grinned, more than happy to stay in bed with Ty and stay in his arms, but she knew that Val would make them pay if they skipped a day.

"Ty, wakey wakey." Amy reached over her shoulder to flutter her finger tips over Ty's side as best as she could.

He tensed and reached for her hand, "Ames! I'm almost asleep."

Amy wiggled free and turned to face him, seeing a grin on his face and his eyes very much awake. She kissed his cheek apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Ty. But you know she'll make us pay." Amy said and Ty sighed.

"I know." He muttered and reluctantly pushed himself to sit up. Amy watched him stand and stretch his arms over his head, popping his back. He looked over his shoulder at her and raised an eyebrow, "Um, you have to get up too, ya know."

"In a sec. I'm enjoying the view." Amy teased and he laughed.

Leaning over her, he pressed his lips to hers and smiled at her before walking to his dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans a t-shirt.

"If you'll give me the first shower, I'll fix breakfast." He offered.

Amy smiled, "Well, what kind of girl can refuse an offer like that?"

The sound of Ty's laughter followed her into the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

They took Ty's truck that morning, both a little nervous about going inside when they reached Grant's. They sat in the truck a few minutes, both watching the door as if Grant would come storming out at any minute.

"We gotta go in." Ty finally muttered.

"Sadly." Amy agreed and they reluctantly climbed out of the truck.

Once Amy was beside him, Ty took her hand and quickly pressed his lips to hers before they started walking to go inside. Ty dropped her hand just long enough to pull the door open for her before he was back at her side and taking her hand again. Needless to say, the secretary at the desk shot Amy the darkest look yet.

Heading to the elevator, they went to Grant's floor to retrieve whatever it was they had to do. Neither of them were looking forward to whatever they were going to have to do.

Entering her office, Ty squeezed Amy's hand slightly. He saw how the moment Grant saw them her eyes fell to their joined hands and she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, so I see I was correct about a budding romance between you two." She said, smirking at them.

"Can't hide nothin' from you, Mrs Grant." Ty said, forcing his voice to be calm and not betray that he was dreading what she was going to do to him now that she knew without a doubt that he had feelings for Amy.

Amy squeezed his hand gently, worried for him herself.

"I think that a romance between you two will prove to be quite useful." Val said, tapping her cheek as she looked at them, her eyes narrowing in thought.

"Useful, Mrs Grant?" Amy asked, dread coiling in her stomach.

"Yes. If the love between you is real, then the shots will reflect that. Like with the shoot yesterday, it was so obvious in the pictures that any spark between Ashley and Ty was fake that I had to thrown them out. But you two could do much better if your feelings for one another are indeed real." Val said.

"You threw out the shots from yesterday?" Ty asked in alarm, his eyes widening. Amy bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Yes. The picture itself was good, but it was too obvious that the scene was forced." Val said and waved her hand, waving away the thought of the pictures, "But you two would make it seem real."

"You want us to do a nude shoot?" Ty asked, fighting to keep from grimacing.

"Yes. Today." Val said and the shock filtered through Amy and Ty's systems.

"Today? We don't get time to prepare?" Ty's eyes were wide and his heart started to pound in his chest. He hated these kinds of shoots! And now she wanted to drag Amy into them, and he couldn't get her out of them this time.

"Yes. Same room as yesterday, off with you. I will be in there in a few minutes." Val said.

Seeing little choice, Amy and Ty turned to the door and walked out of it, their minds reeling from what was to come.

Once the door had shut, Ty groaned miserably and ran a hand into his hair, "I'm so sorry, Ames. If I had known that she was going to do that-"

Amy cut him off, "Ty, you couldn't have known, and this is better than you and Ashley, at least to me."

Ty looked at her in surprise, "You don't sound horrified by this idea at all, Ames."

"Oh I am. I'm shaking so bad I can hardly stand, but I'm looking on the brightside." Amy said.

Ty tilted his head, "What brightside is there to this, Ames?"

"I'm with you, not Ashley. And Clint's not with me." Amy answered and Ty blinked before a slow, small smile came to his face.

He slipped an arm around her shoulders, "That is true, Ames."

Amy smiled up at him weakly, "So, um, explain to me what I'm supposed to do because when I got here yesterday you and Ashley were already set up."

"Ugh, I don't wanna think of that." Ty shuddered and Amy grinned at him. He started leading her away from Grant's office, towards the elevators. "I'll tell ya how to get ready, Ames."

They went to the studio that the pictures had been taken in before and Amy was pleased to see a new comforter and sheet set made up on the bed. This time it was white, instead of the red it had been yesterday.

Ty lead her past the bed and towards a door to one side of the room, opening it and ushering her inside. The room was like the shower room, but there was only one shower.

"I'll let you take the shower to undress." Ty told her as he went to a cabinet and started shifting through robes that were carefully folded inside of it. Finding one to fit Amy and one to fit himself, he pulled them out and shut the cabinet. When he turned, Amy was watching him closely. He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"What's the point? You're about to see me naked anyway." Amy said and Ty looked at her in surprise for a long moment.

"What are ya sayin', Ames?" Ty asked cautiously, taking a step forward.

"There really isn't a point to hiding behind the shower curtain while I undress, you're going to see everything I have anyway." She said.

Ty blinked and stared at her for another moment, "You're saying you wanna change with me?"

Amy flushed but nodded. She was surprised to see a blush cross Ty's cheeks.

"Alright, Ames." He whispered and she made herself walk over to him, kissing him quickly before stepping back and taking a deep breath.

Swallowing, Ty started to undress himself, knowing that Val would have a fit if they kept her waiting very long. He kicked off his boots and glanced at Amy shyly as he unsnapped his jeans. She was pulling off her own boots and she returned his glance before unsnapping her jeans and quickly pushing them down before she lost her nerve, pulling off her socks when she stepped out of them. Ty's eyes widened briefly before he looked away and shed his own jeans, showing a pair of white boxers. He also took off his socks when he pulled off his jeans.

Ty quickly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in with his other clothes before glancing at Amy. He froze when she reached for the hem of her own shirt and slipped the light blue tee over her head and off of her, leaving her in a set of matching blue underwear and bra. She looked to Ty, blushing but determined. He smiled at her weakly and stepped over to her, sliding his hands over her bare arms.

"You're gorgeous, Ames." He whispered, letting his eyes quickly take in her body; flat stomach and well shaped breasts, slim legs and toned arms, before meeting her eyes.

"I'm glad you think so." Amy whispered and stepping into Ty's arms, wrapping her own around his slim middle and hugging him close. His skin felt so warm to hers and she nuzzled closer to him. He rested his hands on her back and she sighed in content.

Ty held her close and let his eyes close in content at her body against his own. _This _felt right, having Amy against him like this. It was nothing like he'd felt with Ashley the day before, that had been sick and completely wrong.

Amy looked up and met Ty's eyes as his hand moved over her back to her bra and he waited to see if she'd object before he unsnapped the clasp and gently pushed the straps down her arms. She swallowed and stepped back, letting it fall between them and land at their feet. Ty held to her eyes, refusing to look down and she smiled softly.

"Such a Southern gentleman." She whispered and Ty chuckled.

"Momma raised me right." He said and lifted his hand to run his fingers into Amy's hair and cup the back of her head, pressing his lips to hers and sliding his free arm around her waist. She pressed close to him, shivering when her breast met his chest. The little quake that went through Ty as her body pressed to his boosted Amy's confidence and she reached her hands up, cupping his face and deepening the kiss.

They reluctantly broke apart a moment later and Ty licked his lips, making Amy smile.

Slowly their eyes fell to the only pieces of clothing they wore. They stepped back to one another and Ty hooked a finger into the elastic of Amy's underwear while she did the same to his boxers. Both took a deep breath and pushed the fabric down, dropping it to the floor and stepping out of it. They made their eyes stay connected as they stood together, bare of body.

Ty carefully reached behind him and picked up their robes, holding Amy's open for her and helping her into it before slipping on his own. He belted it tightly before offering his hand to Amy and leading her back into the room.

Val smirked at them as they came out together. "I assume that neither of you need anymore time to prepare?" Amy and Ty both blushed and she laughed before motioning to the bed, "Well go on."

They crossed to the bed and made sure to help one another cover as much as possible as they shed their robes one at a time and hid their bodies under the sheet, Amy going first and Ty holding the sheet around her as she shed her robe and climbed into the bed, the it was Ty's turn and Amy made sure to keep the sheet high on his waist as he shed his robe and got into the bed beside her. They glanced at Grant once they were in the bed.

She waved her hands at them, "Let's see it, no reason to be shy now."

Ty's anger at her for making light of the situation boiled his blood but he turned his attention to Amy and let himself focus on her alone.

He laid her on her back and hovered over her, one arm around her back and leaning on the forearm of the other as he pressed his lips to hers and she slid her arms around his neck.

Soon, the two forgot about what was going on around them completely, too lost in the feeling of each other's bodies against their own, the scent of one another.

Amy's scent, fresh and sweet like rain, assaulted Ty's senses while his own scent, wild and refreshing like a forrest in the spring, did the same to Amy.

Amy let her hands slide down Ty's back, feeling the muscles tense under her gentle touch. He moaned softly into their kiss and ran a hand down her side, making her tremble and press her body to his own as tightly as she could, revelling in his touch.

"Alright you two! Before you actually do what you're supposed to portray, would you like to take a few more necessary shots and then you can do whatever you want." Val's voice broke whatever spell the two were under and they violently snapped back to reality and looked at her in alarm. Amy found herself wanting to slap the smirk off of her face.

Swallowing, embarrassed, Ty hitched up the sheet over Amy as he rolled to lay beside her and complete the shoot. She accommadated, pressing to his side, smiling when the stroke of her breast made him tremble, and laying her hand over his heart, laying her head on his chest. He slipped an arm around her and the other behind his head, looking at her lovingly as the photographer clicked away.

Amy slid her leg over Ty's and he smiled at her, letting his head rest against the pillow and sighing in content.

Next Amy rolled to actually lay on Ty's body and folded her arms under her chin, smiling at him softly as he grinned back at her.

The last shot that the two had to do was Amy's back against Ty's chest, his arm over the sheet around her and holding her to him tightly. She laid her arm over his and joined their fingers, smiling at him over her shoulder.

The camera captured it all, but that was the farthest thing from their minds.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

"I don't know about you but I really can't believe we just did that." Ty said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he and Amy left Grant's, walking out to his truck after being paid for the week.

"Yeah I really can't either." Amy sighed and shook her head.

"Just gotta think of that brightside you came up with. We can always claim they photoshopped the pictures if it came to it." Ty said casually and Amy laughed.

"True, we could do that." She agreed.

Ty opened Amy's door for her and helped her into the truck before closing the door behind her and going around to get in himself. Amy buckled her seatbelt while he climbed in and then did the same before starting the truck and putting it in reverse.

Returning to his apartment, Ty lead Amy inside, offering lunch.

"Sure, what are you going to make and I'll help." Amy said, taking her boots off at his door and following him to the kitchen.

"I can make us a couple sandwiches a piece with some chips and a drink, plus dessert of course." Ty said, grinning at her.

"And the dessert is?" Amy asked innocently and Ty grinned at her. She grinned back and he laughed.

"Well I was thinking of an ice cream or something. What exactly is on your mind?" Ty asked, grinning as Amy walked up to him and ran her hands up his chest. He raised an eyebrow and bit gently on his lower lip as she casually pulled on the hem of his shirt suggestively.

"Well you really aren't that bad." She said and Ty chuckled, putting his hands behind his head. He trembled as Amy stroked her fingertip under his shirt and over his stomach.

"Mmmm, so I'm dessert now?" Ty teased, eyes lidding, and Amy grinned.

"Only to every girl who's ever laid eyes on you." Amy said and Ty chuckled.

"Well then, I guess that beats my idea of ice cream." He said. Amy laughed, amazed at herself for being as bold as she was but knowing that all she wanted was to feel her body against Ty's again, to be in his arms and kissing him, even if they kept fully clothed she would still love it. His kiss was just that addicting.

Ty reluctantly pulled away and went to get started on their sandwiches, making two for Amy and three for himself. He did eat more than her afterall. Soon he had the sandwiches done and was grabbing chips to add with their meal.

"What chips do you want?" He asked, offering up three different bags of chips; Cool Ranch Doritos, Nacho Doritos, and a type of barbeque chip.

"Either is fine. I'm not picky." Amy said and smiled at him.

Nodding, Ty popped open the bag of Cool Ranch and made piles of chips on the two plates.

"Drinks?" He asked next as he took down two glasses.

"Water, please." Amy said and Ty nodded, grabbing some ice from the freezer before filling the glasses with water and carrying them to the table, he sat down the drinks and grabbed the two plates.

"Thank you." Amy said as she sent him a sweet smile and picked up a chip.

"Anytime, Ames." Ty said and smiled at her.

"So how long do you think it's going to take Grant to get those pictures out to the media?" Amy asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they weren't already in print now." Ty said and groaned at the thought.

Amy grimaced, "Oh man, when my family sees those they're going to flip."

Ty mirrored her expression, "Yeah I was trying not to think of what my family is going to have to say about them."

Amy groaned and dropped her head onto her arm, "This is not going to be good. Where do you think they'll publish them?"

"I'm really not sure." Ty admitted, biting into one of his sandwiches.

Amy's head snapped back up and her eyes went wide with horror, "Oh Lord, once the media finds out that you did those kinds of pictures, they'll be _everywhere_!"

Ty swallowed thickly, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Ty, you're the biggest name in modelling and you've never done pictures like that before! Once they're out they're going to spread like wild fire because they're going to be picked up by every tabloid, magazine, internet site, talk show, and so on and so forth!"

Ty's eyes widened at that realization and he set down his food, pushing his plate away, "I just lost my appetite."

"Agreed." Amy said miserably, putting her elbow onto the table and putting her forehead into her hand. She stared blankly at the table for a long moment, Ty doing the same as they both tried to think of something that they could do to save their reputations.

"We have to go talk to Grant." Ty said as he jumped up from the table.

Amy was up like a shot and following him, "And tell her what? She's never going to fall through on a sale like those pictures are going to bring her!"

"Well we've gotta try somethin'!" Ty said as he pulled his boots back on. Amy hurriedly pulled on her own boots and followed Ty out of the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind her; with the stress they were under now, the last thing they needed was to come back and find Ty's apartment robbed.

_**PP**_

Not even bothering to address the secretaries, Ty walked briskly to the door of Grant's office and pounded on it with his fist. He waited a few seconds before going inside, Amy right behind him.

The two secretaries exchanged looks of surprise before shrugging at one another and turning back to their computers.

Val Grant looked up at Ty and Amy with a bored expression on her face as they came into her office, shutting the door behind them.

"Oh good, this saves me a phone call. I assume you're here about those lovely photos you too earlier?" Val said, folding her hands over her desk.

Ty nodded, "You can't send those out, they'll -"

"I have decided to not sell them. While Miss Fleming doesn't have a reputation in the modelling world as of yet, which we will work to change, you, Ty, have a very good reputation of not doing sexual shoots. I have come to the conclusion that these photos would disrupt that image, and I don't quite think I like that." Val said.

Ty and Amy visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, Mrs Grant." Amy said.

"Oh, don't think me yet. I may not be selling them, but that doesn't mean they've been destroyed as the batch with my daughter have been." Val said, a wicked gleam coming to her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, her stomach coiling with nerves. Beside her, Ty grimaced as he realized what Val was meaning.

"You're going to blackmail us?" He asked.

Val smiled sickly sweetly at them, "Now I wouldn't call it blackmail, Ty. It's merely persuading you two to see my side of things a little bit more."

"Your side of things on what?" Ty demanded. His heart was pounding a bruise against his ribs as the sick realization that Val had him cornered came to him. He'd never be able to escape her now, he was trapped permanently.

And Amy... She'd never have a chance to get away, either. She was trapped, too. That brought a spark of anger to Ty's blood that he quickly buried so that Grant wouldn't see. There was no reason to push her, especially when she had those kinds of photos to ruin them with.

"Oh just on photo shoots and such. Partners for you to pair with." Val said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, fear that Val would tear apart her and Ty's relationship making her heart skip a beat. Ty reached over and took her hand reassuringly. He would _never_ let that happen, his reputation be damned.

"I rather like the way that you two look together, Miss Fleming. I'm thinking that you're more useful in photos with Ty than as his photographer." Val said.

"But I thought I brought out his best?" Amy asked in alarm. She did not want to be a full time model! No!

"You do, but sacrifices must be made. He looks more natural in photos with you and that is a bigger bonus to me." Val said, "Now there may be a few random occassions, say a clothes ad or such, where you'll photograph him, but for the next month or so I have you two set up in partner shots."

Amy swallowed fearfully and stepped closer to Ty's side unconsciously, seeking his protection.

"So, how long are you going to hold those pictures over our heads?" Ty asked slowly, hesitantly.

Val brought that sickly sweet smile back to her face, "Oh, I'm not sure. We'll see." Then she suddenly turned back to her computer and waved her hand at them in dismissal, "Now, I suggest you two go get plenty of rest, you're going to need it for tomorrow's shoot."

With little else that they could do, Amy and Ty turned and left the office, a sense of dread hanging in their hearts.


End file.
